


A Cowboy and His Werewolves

by McReap-me-now-76 (SkordeSoldat)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Weres have mates, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Werewolf Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Western Werewolf AU, healthy poly, human!Gabriel, they all love each other, they're all cowboys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkordeSoldat/pseuds/McReap-me-now-76
Summary: Jack is a Werewolf. Gabriel and him have been together for years in their lonely farm. Jesse's their somewhat-recently hired Cowboy helper, who's also a Werewolf. It's time for the Wolves to come out, and Jesse could only avoid the two men for so long.~~This fic doesn't have a set end, it's mostly updated with various stories or past moments with the men. No true plot, more of an anthology for the AU itself.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 3 hours at like 1am. It was a brainworm from some [amazing art ](https://twitter.com/pencilvesser/status/1254440444416622592)by Vesser and my endless love for McR76.
> 
> It hasn't been beta-ed by anyone.
> 
> It's not the three of them poly together at the start, but it's obviously implied at the end. It's not the best but..happy endings are nice right?

“Been feeling restless Gabe. Know he has to be too.”

Gabriel was watching Jack tend to his little garden, the vegetables had grown good this year. He looked up and across the small yard to McCree, watching the younger man herd some of the animals into their pens on horseback. “How long has it been since he changed…?”

Jack stood up, dusting his hands off on his jeans. "Everytime I do, he leaves. We got him the prosthetic a year back. Maybe he goes out and runs?"

"Huh. Never noticed he leaves, he's always in bed the morning after."

Nodding as he opened the little gate and stepped through, he said, "Yeah. I can't smell him when he leaves the house."

"You wonder if he… goes to meet someone?"

Shaking his head, Jack walked up the steps on the porch, bending down to kiss Gabriel and take his glass of lemonade, gulping it down. "Nah. I don't smell anyone else on him when he gets back."

"You think he knows we…" Reyes shrugged his shoulders, "When you turn?"

Jack rolled his eyes hard. "As loud as we are, he'd have no choice but to know."

Thoughtfully nodding his head, Gabriel kept staring at McCree, watching the smile he had as he brushed one of the horse's. "Do you think he likes being here with us Morrison?"

He'd started rocking in his chair, enjoying the shade and cool drink. "Reyes, he's been here two years. If he wanted to leave he could." Staring at McCree now too, he smiled to himself thinking of a memory. "We helped get his wolf prosthetic. He could've left right then. But he didn't."

Jesse had been listening to them, finally looking up to stare at them, the smile he had fading. Looking back to the horse, he got her lead and guided her into her pen. "I'll see ya later, okay?" Getting a lazy neigh back as she shoved her head into the hay pouch, he nodded and left, walking directly to the porch. "I can hear y'all, you know that right?"

"Shit. Always forget you got the good hearing too." Gabriel looked at the man. He was standing at the bottom of the steps, a boot on the first one. "We were just talking is all. You're the only real company we've had out here in what, ten or so years?"

"Do you want me gone? I can go. Don't wanna be a burden."

Jack stopped rocking and leaned forward. "Oh no! Never, Jesse. We really enjoy you being here. Just worried we bother you being ourselves."

"I leave so y'all can have your own time. Gotta be annoyin' having me here after so long just bein' just you two."

Gabriel shook his head, rocking his chair. "Now, now, no need for all that. If you're running off to see yourself a lady or something, we're happy for you. Just be careful."

Feeling the blush creep up his neck, Jesse reached up and tilted his hat forward a little, trying to hide it in the shade. "No! No, there's no one. Just...figured y'all'd want some time to yerselves when Jack shifts. I know how… intense it gets."

Raising a brow, Gabriel looked over at Jack. " _ He knows _ , Morrison."

"Quit teasing him, Gabriel." Jack looked at Jesse. "You can do whatever you want. Stay or go. Just come back safe is all we ask."

Nodding, Jesse walked up a few of the steps. "You gonna turn tonight? I've been feelin' antsy. Figured you are too."

Reyes looked between them. "Y'all got a… wolf thing I don't know about?"

They both snapped to look at him, "No!"

Jack cleared his throat. "But, yes. I'll shift."

Stepping a little closer, Jesse reached across Jack to the pitcher and glasses, pouring himself some of the water. He went to speak, quietly at first, voice gaining volume and courage, "Well, could I… stay and… join y'all?"

Gabriel looked at him closely, "You mean…  _ join us  _ join us?"

"Yea. Why do you think I leave the farm? All I'd do is wanna get fucked by y'all. Or fuck y'all. Or whatever. Just…"

Jack watched Gabriel slowly turn to look at him, then back at McCree. "Spit it out Jess."

"Y'all. I want y'all."

Grinning wide, Gabriel looked at Jack again. "Told ya Jack! You like older men?"

"Shut it, Reyes. Don't embarrass him." Jack stared daggers at his husband.

"Y'all knew!?"

Jack shook his head, "No. He's just trying to make you flustered."

"Who, hypothetically, would you want more?" Gabriel grinned, watching Jesse stumble over the question mentally.

"Oh no. I'm not fallin' for that."

Jack ignored Gabriel's question, instead asking, "How long Jess?"

"The first year? Y'all've treated me good. I always enjoy being around y'all. Plus yer pretty damn handsome."

Jack stood and motioned for Jesse to come closer, "Let's get your arm and get ready to shift."

"Now?" He followed the older man, watching him silently chide Gabriel as they walked by.

"Why not? We usually go a few hours, figured you'd wanna go longer."

Jesse heard Gabriel stand up and follow them into the house, heading to his room. "Wait. Y'all are okay with this? Me having sex with y'all?"

Gabriel walked up behind Jesse in the doorway, pulling him against his chest and wrapping his arms around him, pulling his serape down and softly kissing his neck. "Why wouldn't we be? You've been here with us for years. We care for ya." He moved to his ear, whispering to tease Jack, "And your pretty damn handsome cowboy. Makes it easy."

"Just want me for my looks then?" Jesse put his hands over Gabriel's, watching Jack walk back to them carrying the large prosthetic for his wolf-form. It even had the same skull on the top of the forearm. Their builder, Lindholm, did a damn good job. He'd never be able to repay them for it.

Jack stopped in front of them, licking his lips and bending forward, "Can I kiss you Jess?"

" _ Please _ ."

Kissing him, he shifted the metal arm and reached up, caressing Jesse's face, rubbing his thumb over the beard. Breaking it, they were both panting softly. "C'mon you two."

Reaching out, Gabriel pulled Jack close into a kiss over Jesse's shoulder before letting go of McCree and stepping back. "Let's go down by the stream. Easy to wash off after."

As much as Gabriel loved Jack, watching him shift still got to him. It looked painful and alien-like. But Jack as his wolf was so caring and nice and still so  _ Jack. _ He only really remembers seeing Jesse as his wolf the night they found him wandering close to the farm. Jack had heard him and rushed out of the house. Jesse had ripped his hat and serape, both barely hanging on him. He was limping on three legs, his human arm prosthetic held in his mouth as he softly whined, confused and lost. When they got close, he dropped his arm and crouched defensively, ready to defend himself. Jack made some growl back and forth with him before he followed them.

The next morning, Gabe caught him trying to sneak away before they woke up. Jack demanded the man sit down and eat. They found out he had nowhere to go, no money or job. So they offered him one. He accepted. He's been here ever since, always helping them and doing chores. He refused any pay, but they kept setting it aside. It was gonna be their gift to him if he ever wanted to leave.

Neither man would say it to him, but they hoped he wouldn't. They'd grown to love his company. And maybe even him.

Jesse and Gabriel watched Jack turn, the scared man becoming a large, white wolf carrying the same scars on his face body and those blue eyes. He trotted over and licked up Gabriel's face, nosing against his cheek, fluffy tail wagging.

"You know that's cold, stop it." Gabriel pushed him away before pulling him back and kissing him on a scar. He looked at Jesse. "So, you ever… with a man? Or done anything… recently? Do you want to be fucked? Or do you want me or Jack?" Whining beside him, Jack pushed his nose against his shoulder. Sighing, he looked at the white wolf. "You can still knot me, calm down."

McCree shook his head, "Naw, nothin' 'sides a few fingers. But I want y'all to fuck me."

"You sure?" Gabriel raised his eyebrows and a corner of his lip in unison. Jack whined the same question beside him, turning his head sideways.

"Yeah, I am. Let me…" Jesse took his hat off, then unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off. He felt both men staring at him as he stripped. "Take my arm." He pulled off the human prosthetic and handed it to Gabriel, taking a step back he focused and shifted, still getting used to the feeling. He didn't know who made him into this, but the first night he turned, he stumbled upon Jack and Gabriel's place. Putting his arm in the prosthesis, he turned around and looked at them. 

"You're mighty handsome as a wolf Jess." Gabriel reached over and scratched behind Jesse's ears, watching his eyes close some as he pushed into the touch, leg twitching. "You like that too, huh." He smiled as he stopped the scratches. "C'mon, let's get you ready. I'll go first, get you ready."

Jesse nodded, letting Gabriel push him down. He felt touches behind him, then something pressing against his hole.

"Damn, you're tight."

McCree focused on relaxing, feeling the fingers in him move faster and spread him some. He felt his cock growing now, about to start leaking. But he wanted to be fucked, so he looked at Gabriel and nodded.

"You ready?"

Another nod.

"Okay boy." Gabriel reached down and stroked Jesse some, getting him nice and hard. Gathering up some of the precome he was leaking, he rubbed it on his cock and lifted one of McCree's legs, wrapping his arms around it against his chest. Lining himself up, he pushed in and sighed hard. "Goddamn Jess."

When he felt Reyes start thrusting, he looked down and saw his cock growing more. Reaching with his metal arm, he found Gabriel's head and held it, feeling him fuck him harder. Every now and then he'd slow some, almost pulling himself out before slowly pushing in deep. Jesse started licking his cock, lapping up the precome he was leaking and feeling his knot grow just a little.

Fucking the wolf faster, Gabriel kept grunting and moaning, listening to both his wolves making noises, Jesse whimpering in pleasure and Jack whining because he wanted it too. He ran a hand down the leg he was holding, reaching Jesse's hefty balls and squeezing them hard before sliding to his cock and stroking. He felt a tongue run over his fingers. "Damn Jess." Stroking him a few times, he stopped at the knot and squeezed it. Jesse whimpered a little louder, panting hard.

He started squeezing down on Gabriel, tasting come on his tongue as he shot on the ground. He didn't get any softer. Just wanted more.

Coming inside Jesse, he kept trying to thrust, the way he clenched around him making it damn hard. Pulling out, Gabriel put his leg down and moved around front, giving Jesse a kiss between his eyes. "Fuck Jess, love ya." He moved over to the rock nearby and laid against it. "Jackie, it's your turn!"

McCree felt a cold nose against his leg, then a soft growl.

"He'll last awhile Jess. Hope you're ready. The old man can  _ fuck. _ "

Jack slid his one paw under the same leg Gabriel held and lifted it a little. He'd gotten hard watching them, was already leaking and ready. His cock jumped as blood rushed to it at sight of Jesse's leaking hole. Getting himself lined up, he shoved hard and deep, holding still as Jesse let out a soft cry. Jack's other hand clawed dug into the dirt as he started thrusting, hard and deep.

He knew McCree could take his full strength, so he used it, stopped holding back. He felt Gabriel watching them, and looked over, tongue hanging out of his mouth and eyelids heavy.

"You like it Jackie?"

Nodding once, he shoved in hard and felt his knot grow a little, catching a little on Jesse's hole as he pulled out before he shoved back in hard.

McCree had felt his knot grow, knew he'd be coming soon. After a few hard, deep thrust from Jack, he felt his cock shooting and ass clenching as he laid his head down. Knot still hard, he just relaxed, taking what Morrison was giving him.

Jack kept fucking him through it before slowing down and coming himself as he kept rocking into Jesse. Once he'd finished, he started fucking him hard again, his knot growing a little more. It tugged morr on McCree's hole, pulling out getting harder. Some of his load leaked out when he started moving faster. He looked at Jesse and knew he had a few more loads to give before he had to knot. So he kept going, fucking Jesse hard and fast, listening to the blissed out whimpers when his knot grabbed just right.

Watching them over the maybe last hour or so, he'd gotten hard again. He shoved three fingers in his mouth and licked, getting them wet before pulling them out and balancing some globs of spit on them. Reaching down, he started fingering himself, working his hole open for Jack. He absentmindedly started jerking himself off, the sight of Jack and Jesse getting him harder than hell. He noticed Jack's thrusts getting abrupt, harsher and slower.

He was about to knot Jesse.

Gabriel just watched as Jack threw his head back and let out a howl.

Jack shoved deep and stopped moving, his knot maxing out and locking him in Jesse as he came for his 4th or 5th time. Looking over at Gabriel, he was worried and sad. He loved knotting Reyes, the way it was torture on his prostate. But he also really cared for Jesse and this doesn't feel  _ wrong _ . Feels amazing. When he saw Gabe start moving to get up, he whined, bending down to lick at Jesse, checking on him.

He felt Gabriel reach between them before moving behind him. Feeling fingers on his hole, he nodded. A second later they were inside him and stretching, before they were pulled out and Gabriel's cock was pressing against him. Bending himself down over Jesse, he gave Reyes more space and felt his lover start fucking him slowly. 

"Jackie, you're fucking  _ tight _ ."

He whimpered and felt Gabriel rock hard, picking up his pace and fucking him. Staying in place, he felt Jesse shifting around under him, the knot not softening because of Reyes. He bent down and sniffed Jesse hard, brain going through the scents.

Gabriel.

Himself.

One thing repeating in his mind: Jesse was theirs now.

Reyes was still behind him, hands wrapped in the fur at his waist, fucking him. Slowing, he hilted himself and cried out wordlessly, shooting his load in Jack, feeling his old lover clench around him to drag it out. 

When he pulled out, he moved beside them and slid his hand between them, feeling Jack's cock still throbbing in Jesse's ass. "Oh shit, I made it last longer." Jack nodded at him and closed his eyes. "Sorry, Jesse." Getting a head shake and soft cough from the younger man, he said, "Be right back." Walking down to the stream, he washed himself off then grabbed the bucket they kept nearby. Carrying it back, he set it down by Jack and Jesse, watching them drink out of it. He sat down beside Jesse and started rubbing his chest hair, noticing it was a lighter brown compared to the rest of him. 

After a few long minutes, Jack felt his knot soften and shrink. Pulling back slowly, it popped out, making Jesse jump and bark once before rolling over and looking between them. Focusing, Jack shifted back to human and said, "Shit Jesse, sorry if I hurt you. Didn't mean too—"

The younger wolf shook his head, before shifting back. He felt his ass more clearly now. It was sore and red. Still leaking. He detached the wolf arm. "You didn't hurt me. It was damn good."

"No. Didn't mean to knot you. I only do it to Gabriel. Kinda means something and I'm um… sorry."

Jesse looked at Jack sideways, then started walking towards the stream, followed by them. "What do ya mean it 'means something'?"

"Means you're… mine.  _ Ours. _ "

He just kept walking, feeling the cold water splash over his toes. "Hmmmm."

"What's that mean Jesse?" He heard himself getting panicked. He took a few steps closer, trying not to alarm McCree. "Jess, please tell me."

"Guess it's good. I didn't wanna leave y'all anyways. And if this," he made a circle in the air with his one hand, "Means somethin' more, then I'm alright with it." He looked back at them both standing on the edge of the water, bated breaths. "Thanks for taking me in. Treatin' me… better than good." He looked back down at the water, able to see his reflection in the slow flow. He heard them step in the water, then stand behind him. Staring at his reflection, then theirs, he said, "Wouldn't wanna be anywhere else. Love y'all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I post Chapter 1 earlier today and then write Chapter 2 the same day? Yes.
> 
> Here it is. Gabriel getting knotted and then Jack getting it.
> 
> No beta. Just finished writing it. Hope it's not too bad.

It had been a few weeks since their first time all three together. They'd had sex, as humans, a few times since then. It'd become a comfortable thing for them. Eventually they just silently agreed that Jesse should move into their room, none of them acknowledged it.

Jesse loved, no, adored watching Jack riding Gabriel and him. The way he'd slowly push down for an inch or two before suddenly shoving down hard, just wanting whoever deep in him. He'd wanted to knot the older man since their first time together, but didn't know how to ask.

Looking across the small table in the kitchen, they'd just finished cooking lunch and called for Reyes to come in and eat. "Hey, Jack."

The older man looked at him. "Hmm?"

"You been feelin' restless?"

"Yeah."

They both looked at the door as Gabriel banged through it, coming in from outside, kicking his boots off at the door, unbuttoning his sweat-soaked shirt. Making a show of it for them, his upper body on display for their consumption.

"Got a question for ya."

Jack slowly pulled his gaze from Gabriel, to look at Jesse, who was still staring at Reyes as he moved about. "What is it Jess? Something wrong?"

"Wanna… wanna knot ya when we shift."

Gabriel was moving around the kitchen, listening to them but trying to seem like he wasn't eavesdropping. He turned around and grabbed a plate on the table. " _ Finally _ , you're asking him. I've been wanting to see that for so long."

Jack looked up at Gabriel, mouth agape as the man sat down beside him.

"You love seeing me on your knot. I've wanted to see you on one." He pointed to Jesse. "And now I've got the chance. I was gonna ask you both about it before you shift this time." He took a bite and looked up at the calendar on the wall, noticing the date. "Should be close, yea?"

The two werewolves looked at each other, knowing they wanted to shift tonight. Jack nodded, "Yeah. Tonight maybe."

Gabriel hummed and nodded, taking a few more bites. They both started eating with him, the question still lingering in the silence. He'd flick his eyes between them, wondering what the answer would be. Jack's never had to worry about being knotted. He'd been the only were for so long and Gabriel had grown to love taking it. But Jack did like being on bottom tho, he'd made that clear now that Jesse joined them, going back and forth between both of them, riding himself to climax. "So, you want him to do it Jack?"

Silently nodding, he took a sip of coffee. "Yeah. Sounds good."

Jesse let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt his wolf get even more excited. He'd get to mark Jack as his.

After eating, they went back out and finished the day's work, a little pep in their step getting it all done sooner. Rushing through their baths, they waited on one another in the bedroom, the first two finished, Gabriel and Jesse, lazily making out as they waited on Jack.

When he walked in, they stopped and stared. McCree loved seeing him still damp, skin a little flushed and red, the scars shining all over his body. Jack Morrison was fucking beautiful and he'd tell the man nonstop. "Come 'ere handsome." He pulled Jack down onto the large quilt they spread out on the floor.

He watched Jack move over Gabriel, both men kissing. Moving down to his ass, he grabbed and kneaded, spreading him before bending down to press his tongue in, working his hole open as he teased and dipped his tongue in and out. The moans and soft "fuck, Jesse" he got made him work harder.

But he felt his wolf pushing, wanting out. "Gonna shift. Let me…." He willed it out and shifted, pushing his nose between Jack's cheeks, tongue lapping in and against his hole for a few seconds before a hand pushed him away.

"Let me too." He got on all fours and started shifting. 

Watching him turn into a beautiful white wolf, scars pink across him, Jesse whined.

"You wanted to knot him as a human?" Gabriel asked down below, staring into Jesse's brown eyes, reaching to scratch his neck.

Nodding Jesse licked his hand.

Gabriel looked at Jack, deep in thought for a second before his eyes went wide. "Jack hates not getting to knot. Let him knot me, then he can shift back." He looked between the wolves, "Sound good?"

They both nodded.

"Good, good." Reyes reached up and grabbed Jack's neck, pulling him down and kissing his muzzle. "C'mon Jackie, fuck me good."

Sitting down, he licked at his sleeve, the tip of his cock sliding out. He watched Jack move down and lick against Gabriel's hole, his cock already halfway hard and out of its sleeve, Reyes already having been leaking against his stomach.

Watching, he saw Jack getting harder, tip getting shiny as drops of precome leaked out, some running down his length before falling.

"I'm ready Morrison."

McCree watched Jack move up, his front paws above Gabriel's shoulders. Reyes lifted his lower half and shoved a pillow under, getting his ass up closer to Jack's height. The white wolf bent down a little, arching his back and getting the tip lined up. He heard a soft "fuck" from Gabriel as Morrison pushed in, the head sliding in with half his length.

"Damn Jack, why so slow?"

With that, Jack shoved in more, everything but the now swelling knot inside Gabriel. He pulled back slowly, Jesse enthralled watching it slide out before being pushed back in. He was hard and leaking now himself. Reaching down, he started licking himself, wanting stimulation himself. He listened to Gabriel beg for more, arms wrapped over Jack's big neck, fingers twisted in his fur as he held on.

"Jackie!  _ Fuck _ !"

He watched as the knot slipped in and got pulled out fast, it swelling some and going back to being the limit. Jack kept thrusting, his claws digging into the quilt, tearing it. Growling, Jack started licking Gabriel's face, nosing him and baring his teeth.

His self-licking went on pause as he watched Jack's knot push against Gabriel's hole before sliding in. When Jack locked up and stopped moving, Jesse knew he was locked in Gabriel.

Crying out, Reyes came hard, Jack knowing just how deep to press to keep pressure on his prostate with his knot, practically forcing Gabriel's orgasm out of him. " _ Fuck! Jack _ !"

Jesse started leaking more, his pre salty on his tongue as he licked himself. He whimpered, feeling his knot swell from the sight alone. Watching them, he saw Jack licking on Gabriel's neck and chest, nosing his chin and checking on him. They all sat there for a few minutes, Jack's panting slowing as Gabriel squirmed under him.

"Jack.  _ Out _ .  _ Please _ ."

The white wolf came to life, slowly moving back and pulling out.

" _ Jackie _ ."

Jesse watched as he moved back, his cock still dripping come. When he shifted over, Jesse could see his load leaking out of Gabriel. Jack turned around and faced him, shifting back and smiling at Jesse. "Hey there, Jess." He smiled best he could and watched as Jack reached down and grabbed him, stroking him slowly and teasing the head. Gathering up some of the pre, Jack reached behind himself and smeared it on his hole, eyes going heavy as he pushed a finger in.

Gabriel had moved, sitting up and leaning against the wall, pushing Jack's load back in as he fingered himself, his hole still puffy and loose. "Get on your back Jack. Stop teasing him."

McCree got into the same position Jack had over Gabriel. He felt the man's hand on his cock head, lining it up with his hole. The other was rubbing Jesse's neck, running fingers through his fur. "C'mon Jess. Wanna feel you."

He whimpered at that, pre leaking like a faucet. He was so close. Inching forward, he pushed his head into Jack and froze, letting out a deep breath. Both of Jack's hands were on his neck, petting him and coaxing him to go deeper. Carefully pushing deeper, he gave in and shoved hard, bottoming out and feeling himself swell. Pulling back fast so be didn't lock himself, he did shallow thrusts, listening to Jack fall apart below him.

"Jess.  _ Jesse _ . Goddamn."

Jesse saw Gabriel grinning wide as he crawled over and leaned down to kiss Jack. "Feels good, huh." He licked both men's faces, pushing a little deeper before continuing the quick, shallow fucking.

He saw tears welling in Jack's eyes, then a single one running down his face. When he went to stop moving, Jack shook his head and said, "Keep going Jess.  _ Harder _ ."

Pushing deep enough his knot was pressing against Jack's hole, he felt Gabe put a hand over Jack's on his neck and lean close to his ear. "Knot fuck him McCree. He'll love it."

Giving a soft dip of his head, Jesse pushed hard, his knot slipping into Jack, making the man cry out and pull on his hair.

"Fuck! Jesse!"

McCree pulled back hard, Jack's clenching around his knot making it hard to get out. When it finally popped out, Jack sobbed hard as a few more tears ran down his face.

" _ McCree _ ."

Jesse pushed in again, his knot sliding back in a tad easier, making a nasty wet pop as it got inside him. He immediately started pulling back again, his knot swelling more, getting too big to keep going. Gabriel was breathing heavily in his ear, "Again McCree. I know you can."

He pulled back and felt himself slide out of Jack, his instincts screaming at him to shove back into the heat deep and stay. Shoot his load. 

Mark Jack as  _ his. _

Looking down to check on Jack, he saw the man panting, eyes closed. He was rock hard and leaking on his stomach. Jesse shoved in hard, going deeper than the other times and stayed, his knot so big now he couldn't pull out. Then he started coming, feeling his body twitch as he unloaded in Jack.

Reyes was still breathing in his ear, "He's yours now too, Jess. Has been from the start."

Jack's hands were pulling his fur hard, borderline painful, as the older man came, clenching and squeezing hard on his knot. The spurt of Jack's load landed on his face. Jesse licked it up, then the next one that landed on his chest and stomach.

He waited, Jack still twitching as his cock softened and kept leaking on his stomach.

"You did good Jess."

McCree watched Gabriel bend down and kiss Jack, asking if he was alright. When Jack caught his breath, he nodded, then looked past Gabriel up at Jesse. "Goddamn McCree. Never expected… that."

Feeling his knot deflate some, he started wiggling his backend, trying to work it out of Jack.

"Stop Jesse. Stay still. I'm begging you."

Freezing, he felt Jack pulling his head down, kissing against his muzzle and nose.

"Love you."

Gabriel whispered the same in his ear, scratching behind it.

He felt his cock getting loose, the knot mostly gone now. Pulling out, he immediately shifted back, bending down to kiss Jack. "You alright? Didn't hurt ya did I?"

"Hell no Jesse."

Nodding, he kissed Jack again, then turned to Gabriel, giving the man a kiss as well. "Love y'all."

They didn't move to the bed, just stayed on the quilt, tangled in each other, for the night. When he woke up, he sniffed Jack. The man still smelled like his. 

And he was theirs as well.


	3. Meeting Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the chapter title says. This is them meeting Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote first things and honestly kinda fell for this AU of a Western-like Werewolf thing. So I've been writing small parts that kinda take place before and after the original 2 chapters. If you see this from a subscription (user or story, I guess you were smart, but also sorry for not letting this be "done" lol).
> 
> But I've got a few more fluffy parts of them together and stuff (and some more background for Jack/Gabriel now).

Jack froze, almost dropping the plate he was carrying. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

" _That_?" 

“You know I don’t have your hearing.”

In the distance Jack heard a faint whimpering, getting closer. They rarely got visitors, but something in distress was a concern. They kept markings around the perimeter of their place on the fencepost marking it as his territory, meaning they never got visited by other creatures unless invited. "There's something outside. Not human."

Gabriel watched as Jack dropped his plate on the counter and darted towards the door. Shouldering it open, he jumped off the porch and shifted into his big white wolf. "JACK!" Running after him to the edge of their fence, he came upon Morrison crouched down, waiting to attack whatever was coming close. The white wolf let out a loud howl, then Gabriel heard a loud whimpering. Walking up behind Jack, he reached out and touched his flank, moving his hand along his side as he walked around front. "Shhh, you're spooking him."

There was a brown wolf squatting down, terrified, but ready to defend himself. He had three legs and a human sized metal prosthetic on the ground beside him. There was a ruined hat and scarf wrapped around his neck. The poor wolf was a mess. 

Walking closer, Reyes put his hands up. "You're fine here." The brown wolf's eyes bounced between him and Jack. He looked back at Morrison. "Stop being an ass, tell him he's fine."

Puffing out air, Jack relaxed his aggressive stance, standing up then bowing his head down. Stepping forward, he made some welcoming noises.

Watching closely, Reyes saw the brown wolf relax and stand up, then lick his face, much to the displeasure of Jack. He grabbed the prosthetic and watched closely as the wolf tracked him with it. "Just carrying it back with us." Turning around, Gabriel grabbed onto Jack's neck fur, pulling him around with him. "Come on you two, let's get back home. It's late."

******

They were standing in the doorway of the spare bedroom, watching the young man sleep. Gabriel had laid the prosthesis on the nightstand after Jack helped carry him to bed.

"He's a fresh were. I think this was his first shift."

Reyes looked over, "How do you know?"

"I can smell it?"

Shaking his head, Gabriel turned around and started walking to the kitchen, Jack trailing behind a second later, "You say it like you don't know."

"I just assume it's that. I just sorta… knew when I saw him up close."

Getting back to the dishes, Gabriel was washing everything and handing them to Jack to dry and put up. "Do you think he has somewhere to go? How did he end up here?"

Jack shrugged and grunted, "Don't know, and don't know. But he ate my leftovers and I'm sad. That roast was good."

"Morrison," Gabriel turned the sink off, handing him the last plate. "He was starving. We can cook another one."

"Why are you so soft all of a sudden? Usually you're the one driving anyone who stops here away."

Gabriel turned around and stared at Jack. He'd put his, now shredded, shirt and jeans back on once they'd gotten inside. "Take that shit off. We'll have to go buy you some new stuff."

"Don't avoid the question Reyes."

Looking at Jack, he took in his blue eyes and scars. He remembered how the man had gotten most of them protecting him. "I'm not."

Jack squinted, "You are, Gabe."

Turning back around, Gabriel stared out the window above the sink, watching the full moon sink. "It's late. Let's go to bed."

"You like him."

Reyes spun around and whispered as he pushed by Jack, "Yeah, I do. I see some of myself in him. I want to help him."

******

"Just _where_ do you think you're goin'?"

Jesse froze in fear, turning around to face the man behind him. It was the nice one from last night. He was as built as he remembered. There was a little frown just barely hidden in his goatee, as he crossed his arms on his bare chest.

"I'm… leavin'?" 

Another voice this time, sleep clinging onto it as the heavy steps moved towards them. This man was just as tall, but had broad shoulders and was covered in scars. His hair was a fading blond, silver and white taking it over. The diagonal scar across his face held Jesse's attention.

"And why would you do that? It's early. Gabe's gonna cook breakfast."

"No… no. Thank ya fer dinner last night. But, I'll just be leavin'." He went to take another step backwards, but the voice and look he got stopped him.

Scowling, Gabriel motioned for him to follow. "Please, come and eat, then you can leave. Wouldn't feel right having you leave with an empty stomach."

"I didn't mean to intrude. I'll just be goin' and you can forget about me."

This time the blond walked across the room. Jesse could… smell him. He was the white wolf from last night. McCree expected the same aggression, but instead the man gently grabbed his shoulder. "If you don't want to eat, don't, but you're not just going to try and sneak away."

They followed the one called Gabe to the table and sat in silence. When he started moving around the kitchen, getting stuff on the stove, he stared, stomach growling softly.

"So you _are_ hungry. Well, Hungry, I'm Jack. That's Gabriel."

Jack nodded towards the man cooking, then looked him up and down, not saying anything for a few minutes. Jesse could see the gears working in his mind, something being thought over. McCree had been staring at the stove, daydreaming about the food he could smell so intensely.

"You're a new Wolf, aren't you?"

Nodding, Jesse cleared his throat, looking back at the scarred man. "Yea… yeah, I guess? Last night was the first time I ever… did that."

"Do you know who changed you?"

"No."

"Stop interrogating him Jack." Gabriel's voice caught him off guard. "What's your name?"

He looked at the man, seeing a soft smile. "Jesse. Jesse McCree."

"Well, Jesse McCree, I hope waking up in the bed didn't bother you. We moved you after you fell asleep on the porch and shifted back. Did you sleep well? Know shifting drains you."

"I did, thank ya."

"Good, good." The man turned around holding two pans. "Jack, get the biscuits before they burn."

"Yes sir." Jack winked as he stood, giving Gabriel a kiss as he walked by.

Jesse watched them set the platters, pans, and pots on the table, then they handed him a plate and silverware, and pushed a cup of coffee over to him.

"Well McCree, you going to eat?" Jack looked at him, eyes intensely blue and caring.

"It smells damn good. What is it?"

"Thanks." Gabriel grinned at him. "Huevos rancheros for me, and biscuits and gravy for my gringo. I didn't know what you'd like so I made extra of both. Get whatever you want."

Nodding, Jesse started filling his plate, getting some of everything and taking a few rushed bites. He felt both men staring at him. Wiping his mouth he looked up, "What's wrong?"

"Were you heading somewhere?" Gabriel took a sip of his coffee, staring hard at Jesse. "Do you have anywhere to be? Or go?"

Shaking his head, Jesse took a slow bite, then swallowed. "Naw. Nowhere to go. Last night I guess I shifted and didn't know what was happening. Was wandering around and stumbled upon your place."

They were both nodding and listening, then Jack cleared his throat and asked, "How old are you? Anyone who'd be missing you?"

"No, no one. Been by myself since I was sixteen. I'm twenty-five as of last month."

Gabriel stared across the table at Jack. Jesse could sense they were having a discussion, or argument, their eyes occasionally jumping to him before looking at one another again. He just kept eating in silence, looking between them until Gabriel looked him in the eye.

"Do you want to stay here? With us? We'll pay you to work on the farm. Town's only an hour or so away. You'll have a room and food. Somewhere to sleep."

Waving his fork between them, he laughed and shook his head. "That's a good one."

"What's funny?" Jack's voice was stone cold.

Jesse slowly put his silverware down and stared at them. "Wait. Yer… being serious?"

"Yes, we are. You're a new wolf. It wouldn't hurt for you to have someone help you learn the ropes, and we have a spare room."

"Y'all barely know me. Know nothin' 'bout me."

"We're grown men. He's a wolf. We can defend ourselves if you're some thief trying to attack us. And it's not like we got much to steal anyways. We won't force you to stay. It's just an offer. Been looking to find some help around here anyways."

McCree just sat there, leaning back in his chair as they went back to eating like nothing had happened. Jack prodded him with his elbow.

"Finish eating McCree, don't let it get cold. You don't have to answer now."

Picking up his fork, Jesse started eating. After a few bites, he asked, "Y'all got horses? I love 'em."

Gabriel smirked, the side of goatee lifting a tad. "Yeah, we have horses McCree. Can show them to you when we're finished eating, if you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not letting this dumb AU die, but dammit I love it for some reason and I just wanna keep doing stuff with them/it and I hope other people kinda like it too.


	4. Jesse's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jesse's Birthday. Jack and Gabriel got him a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short, but I just love wholesome stuff.

"Hey! Jess!" Gabriel was leaning out the front door, watching the younger man ride his favourite horse around the large pen. The animals had all taken a liking to him, even as a wolf, while the opposite was true with Jack.

Most of them liked Jack _not_ being around them. They just avoided him as best they could.

But with McCree, they loved him. The horses adored him and he adored them, they were always fighting for attention and a brushing. Gabriel liked watching him feed the chickens, they just followed him around as he gathered the eggs and clucked, unconcerned about the food until he left the pen. Even the two cows they had for milk loved when he came by. Jack couldn't explain it, they all disliked him, but fawned over McCree.

A year into the young man working and living with them, he still refused pay, telling them to keep it for the room and food. 

After a few months of him being there, they discussed getting him a prosthetic for when he shifted. The first time he was at the house for a shift, he left without saying anything. While they were having sex Jack realised he couldn't smell the other wolf anymore. Once Gabriel was off his knot and asleep Jack went out and found the wolf sitting at the fence line, just staring at the house. He asked what was wrong but McCree refused to answer him, so he didn't press it.

The man would tell him what was wrong when he felt comfortable.

The next morning Jack went to town and talked to Lindholm about getting him something made. A genius as always, Lindholm had gotten it finished just in time for Jesse's birthday.

"McCree!" When the man stopped and looked, he waved for him to come in. "Jack'll be back soon! Come inside!"

As Jesse dismounted, he saw the farmtruck coming over the hill from town. "He's comin' down the road."

"C'mon then." Gabriel motioned for the man to hurry, getting him inside and pulling his hat off his head, brushing his hair back and wiping his face off with a towel. "Always so sweaty. Now come here, sit down. No more working for today."

"What! Why?" Jesse stopped before sitting down. "Did I do somethin' wrong? Just tell me, I'll—”

"You didn't do anything wrong. Just sit down, Vaquero. And cover your eyes." 

He heard the door open and some struggling, then Jack calling for Gabriel. After a few tense seconds, something heavy was put on the table, making it squeak and groan.

"No peeking. Watch him Jack."

"Sure thing."

He felt Jack sit down beside, scooting their chairs just a little closer. Then he felt the man lean over, the heat radiating off him through his shirt. He could guess the man had the top few buttons undone, letting everyone see his chest and scars. Jesse loved them. The oven door slammed close, Gabriel cursing it.

"Okay. Now you can look."

Moving his hands down, he felt himself tear up. There was a birthday cake sitting in front of him, and a large crate behind it. "What's all this…"

"It's… your birthday. Right? We didn't miss it, did we?" Jack looked over at Gabriel, worrying his lip with his teeth.

"No! It's right. Just haven't had…" He shook his head, a tear rolled down his cheek. "The box?"

Gabriel reached over and gave him a hammer. "Open it."

He pulled the nails out of the lid. Lifting it, he nearly dropped it before getting it off all the way. He looked up at them, a few more tears running now. Reaching down, he lifted the silver wolf leg up and examined it, noticing it even had his same skull plate on the top. He set it back down in the crate and shook his head furiously. "No… no. Y’all shouldn’t’ve of done this. I can't repay y’all for this."

"It's a _gift_ , McCree. We wouldn't want you to pay us back anyways." Gabriel slid the cake closer to himself and started slicing it. "Now sit down and eat some cake. After you can go shift and see if anything's wrong with it. If so we'll get it looked at.”

******

“He seems to like the arm, huh?” Gabriel crossed his arms across his chest. He and Jack were standing on the porch watching McCree running along some of the fenceline with his new arm on.

“Yeah, he does.”

Gabriel looked over at Jack. The man was smiling broad, and he knew that smile. It was the one he saw all too often. “You really care for him don’t you.”

Tearing his gaze from the brown blur of a wolf in the yard, he looked at Gabe and nodded. “Yea, yea I do. He’s grown on me.” 

“Hmph.” Reyes tried to hide his smile, looking out at the wolf.

“What’s that supposed to mean Gabe?” 

He felt Jack’s gaze drilling into the side of his head. “Nothing, Jackie.”

“It means something. Just say it.”

Gabriel shook his head, then tipped his chin out in the direction of McCree. “Here he comes.” Turning around, he grabbed the door and held it open. “Make you deal.”

Jack pushed past him into the house, heading towards the kitchen for a drink. “What kind of deal?”

“I’ll tell you what it means Morrison, _if_ you don’t figure it out yourself.”

Setting his glass down, he said, “That’s not much of a deal if I don’t even know what I’m trying to figure out.”

“Sometimes you’re just so blind, Boy Scout.”

They heard heavy footsteps coming in the door, and some panting. When they turned around and looked at Jesse, they froze. He was holding his wolf leg in his hand and didn’t have his human prosthetic. He was naked, clothes thrown over his shoulder. Sandy-brown hair was dusted across his pecs and trailing down his stomach to his crotch. He was sight. He’d grown while working with them, filling out his frame and building some extra muscle on. The man looked good as hell outside with just his tight jeans and cowboy hat on, and dammit if it wasn’t hell for them both to see him like that everyday.

“Hey, you two! I wanna say thanks for—"

Both snapping to reality, Gabriel waved him over, “Come get something to drink.”

“Is something wrong?” Jesse could feel tension in the air between them. He rushed to try and cover himself with the arm. He and Jack had gotten comfortable being nude around one another, the wolf lessons leading to frequent nudity when they'd shift together, but he wasn't sure if Gabriel minded.

Jack shook his head, “Not at all, we were just talking. Get some water, then we'll eat."

Gabriel started walking towards Jesse's room, "I'll get your arm."

Walking back into the kitchen, he saw Jack helping the man pull his jeans up. He stepped back and watched silently from the doorway. Jack was giving Jesse his lovely grin while the younger man laughed as he grabbed onto the table.

"Watch it, Jack!"

"Arms out, McCree."

Jack started laughing, getting Mccree's arm in the shortened sleeve and helping button up the shirt.

"There you go, Cowboy." He looked at buttons sideways before reaching to undo a few and line them up correctly. Patting Jesse's stomach after, he grinned. "Fixed'em."

He knew he was right about Jack, because he felt the same way for McCree.

Jesse looked up and saw him standing in the doorway and smiled, that sinful pretty boy smile, as he reached out for the arm. "Hey, Gabe. Thanks fer gettin' it."

Damn it all to hell.

"You're welcome, Jess. Let's eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then it would basically just to the original 2 chapters I had posted to kinda make sense of the "timeline" lol


	5. Could A One Night Stand Be More?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Jack and Gabriel meeting for the first time. I wanna have them going on a few small dates too, y'know. Two bros chilling at a bar. Holding hands and being cute. Some good shit.
> 
> The Were rules in this are gonna be kinda "whatever I want" lmao. But: They've been around alongside humans forever but stayed somewhat apart. They can shift at will, but close to/on full moons they basically have to. There's a level of "love at first sight" for Weres and their mates, and knotting someone really means they *love* the person (if that makes sense lol). Just wanted some sort of "consistency" with the Weres I guess.

Stumbling out of the Saloon, Gabriel stomped down the stairs and sunk a boot in, what he hoped, was just some mud. Pulling it out, the wet squelch made him send a silent prayer up to the sky, he shook his boot and started limping over to the side to piss.

He'd started drinking to avoid being lonely for another night, but the drinks only made him think about it more. And now here he was, not able to see straight, having possibly stepped in horse shit, and pissed at himself for not being able to find someone for the night.

Gabriel didn't care who, man or woman, he just wanted someone warm to hold for once. Or maybe hold him. Whichever. He didn't know which he needed right now.

Reaching down he fumbled with his buttons, trying to get the fly undone on his jeans as his bladder screamed like it was getting squeezed harder and harder. Pulling his dick out, he tried to direct the stream _not_ onto his boots. He put a hand on the rough pinewood siding and sighed heavily, eyes closing as he listened to the night, the muffled sounds of the music and people inside carrying through the wall.

Reyes opened his eyes and looked down. "Dammit!" He'd gotten some piss on his boot. Moving it, he aimed back at the ground and rushed to finish when he heard someone walking towards him.

"You okay?"

Stuffing his dick in his fly, he started on the buttons. Turning to face the voice he said,"Yea…" Gabriel looked him up and down. He'd never seen this person in town before. The man was as tall as he was, but he had a broad chest and a slim waist. His jeans were tight as hell and a revolver hanging off his waist. Moving up, he looked at his face, shadows from the nearly full moon hiding it under the hat. "Yea, I'm damn peachy. Just pissed on my boot. Yourself?" He watched the man shrug, then reach up and grab his hat. 

Big hands.

"Was looking for a place to stay the night. Wanted some company, but they don't seem to have my type here."

Gabriel's mind locked up when he saw the man's face in the bright moonlight. Bright, baby blue eyes. Short blonde hair. A chiseled jaw with a 5 o'clock shadow. A few small scars on his cheeks and jaw.

The man was as handsome as the devil himself.

"Type? They got all kinds of nice ladies at Blackwater, sure one would do you right." Autopilot kicking in for small talk, Gabriel straightened and felt himself sobering up. He watched the mystery man look to the side and chuckle to himself, before those blue eyes locked back onto his.

"That they do. But they're not my _type_. I like someone… a little stronger, if you catch my meaning." Winking, the man continued, "Was just passing through for the night. You know any other place I could get a room, Mister…?"

"Reyes. Umm… Gabriel." He rubbed his clammy hand on his jeans and stuck it out in reflex. The other man had a strong grip. "Besides Blackwater, there's no place here. The Overton Hotel's been closed since the robbery a year back. The Doc used to rent her spare room, but she left a few days back." Realising he was rambling, Gabriel shook his head and asked, "What's your name?"

"Morrison. Jack Morrison." The man put his hat back on and cleared his throat, "Well, I'll be going now. Thanks for talking with me."

Nodding, Reyes let his arm go limp by his side and watched the man turn around. After a second of panic, Gabriel reached out and grabbed his arm hard. Felt the strength the man possessed as he turned around. "Hey…"

"Hmmm?"

"I've got a room here. I wouldn't mind… your company. For the night. If I'm… your type." He was searching the man's face, hoping he didn't take that the wrong way. Reyes watched those blue eyes look him up and down, trailing over his chest and face. Then a hand was on his, pulling it off.

"Well then, it's my lucky night, huh." Jack stepped to the side and motioned for Reyes to get in front. "I'll follow you, Gabriel."

Sliding past, he nodded, "C'mon then." 

Bracing himself at the Saloon's batwing doors, he pushed in and slowly panned his gaze over the tables as Jack walked in behind him. Behind the bar, Wilhelm looked at him, voice booming.

"Reyes! I was about to go out looking for you! You had me worried." The bartender's eyes landed on the man behind him, eyebrows arching in a knowing way as he lifted a glass, "Want another?"

"No thanks, Mr. Wilhelm. Tomorrow night though." He beelined to his left up the stairs, Jack trailing behind him. Getting to his room, he frantically dug in his pocket for the key.

Finally finding it, he stepped in and heard Jack close, then lock, the door behind him. Turning around, he felt two hands grab his shirt and pull. The next second a mouth was pressed against his. Morrison wrapped an arm around his waist and was pulling him closer, the other between them, working at his jeans.

He pushed forward, shoving Morrison’s back against the door, working on his shirt, fingers trembling as he tried to carefully undo the buttons. A hand slid into his jeans, grabbing at him and squeezing. When he got the buttons undone, he opened the shirt and splayed a hand over the broad chest of pure muscle. Pressing his hands against Jack's chest, he pushed back, breaking the kiss. "Want to get in bed?"

Jack was breathless, voice low, "Yeah. Sounds good.”

Naked and on his back, the cotton sheets felt scratchy. Gabriel ran his hand up Jack's back and felt some raised scars on across his shoulder. He traced them with his fingers and noticed there were four and they were parallel to one another. Jack was humming as he kissed and nipped at his neck, marking him a little harder when Gabriel followed the whole length of the scars. Sliding a hand up he grabbed Morrison's head and pulled him off, moving him into a kiss just as rough. Reyes shifted a thigh and rubbed it against Jack's cock. He was hard and leaking, pressing down against the touch of his thigh.

Breaking apart, Gabriel looked into Jack's eyes, "No oil for…"

"That's fine, won’t really need it." Reyes stared hard as Jack brought a hand up and pushed two fingers into his mouth. He closed his mouth and sucked, licking them and humming, getting them wet. The next second they were pulled out and pressing against his hole. Holding onto Jack tighter, he rolled his lower body and felt the digits sink into him. They felt better than his own when they started moving, curling and spreading him open. Morrison's eyes travelled across his face as he licked his lips. "Let me shift. Can't… like this with you. Let me…"

He groaned softly as the fingers were pulled out of him and Jack climbed off the bed. "Shift…?" The gears turned in his head. Claw scars. Shift. Almost a full moon. Eyes going wide, he loudly whispered, "You're a Were!?"

Jack froze, fear on his face. "Yeah… if it's… I can go… it's not sexually spread. I'm sorry, not used to humans when having sex."

"No! Stay!" Gabriel scrambled to get out of bed and grabbed Jack's wrist. "It's not a problem. At all. We just never really see Were's out here. Didn't really think you'd shift to have sex." The grin he got from Jack at that made him smile back. "Do we need to… do something different?"

Morrison threw his head back and laughed hard, "We don't _have_ to shift, but it's nearly the wolf moon and it's hard to not shift for this. But it _would_ be easier if we were on the floor. Wouldn't break the bed." Jack chuckled and continued, "I can still understand you when you talk so don't worry about that. If you need me to stop for anything, say it and I will."

Gabriel grinned wide, "I've never been fucked by a Were before, but I'm ready for anything."

"If you want to fuck me we can do that too. Whatever." Jack's eyes were searching his, making sure he was ready.

Shaking his head, Gabriel grabbed the blankets and pillows and threw them on the floor at the foot of the bed, arranging them, "Ohhh, no. You're fucking me Wolf-man." Watching Jack's back as he turned, he saw bones growing and stretching the skin like something was reaching out from within him before white fur sprouted and covered the man. When he was on all fours, Jack shook his head and turned around, licking his chops and walking closer, standing over Gabriel.

Reyes could only see white fur above him, reaching up, he ran his fingers through it. Whispering to himself, he said, "Damn, you're a handsome wolf."

There was a snort, then below him he could see Jack's cock sliding out of its sleeve, already wet and coated in precum. He'd heard they produced _substantial_ amounts _,_ but seeing it in person he understood why they wouldn't need any oil. A cold nose pressed against his side, trying to roll him over.

When he did, the next thing he felt was the nose pushing his legs apart and a small whine as a wet, bumpy tongue slid against his hole and pressed. "Fuck, Jack."

A more aggressive grunt came from the wolf before he really started, tongue working faster, pushing in for a second before pushing out. He huffed as he tried to hold himself up, grunting when Jack's tongue pulled away. "C'mon, boy, I'm ready."

Heavy paws dropped down by his shoulders, then a cold nose was rubbing down his back and neck, soft whines with it. He felt something wet and pointed touching his ass. Grabbing a pillow, he shoved it under his waist, then reached back to try and help. Jack's cock was coated in precum, slippery and hard to direct. Moving his hand down, be stroked, feeling the slight bulge close to the base.

"Just… go slow at first okay? Haven't taken anything but some fingers in a while." Getting a whimper and lick on his face, Gabriel lined the pointed head against his hole and felt Jack push in slow, the first inch slipping in before stopping. The wolf was big, bigger than anything he'd taken before. He felt puffs of air on his neck and a needy whimper. "More, Jack."

Nails scratched against the wooden floor as he felt Jack push into him more. He pushed against his prostate, held pressure on it and made everything so much more sensitive. Nodding, he panted, softly asking for more and gripping the blanket in a death grip. "Oh _fuck_ , Jack." Be felt the bulge at the base slip into him, stretching him a little more than the rest had.

The louder whimpering above him told him Jack felt the same way. He felt the wolf pulling back, the bulge, then length pulling out some before sinking back inside to the now growing knot that pressed against his hole. Jack licked his shoulder, teeth grazing it for a second as he squeezed and clenched down around him.

"Faster."

Jack followed the order, the hard thrusts making Gabriel's body slide and rub his cock against the pillow under him, giving him the friction he needed so badly. He felt that the knot had grown more as it pounded against his hole. Above him Jack whimpered, claws digging into the floor as he lost his rhythm, thrusts getting harder and deeper, but pulling back right before the knot pushed in.

"You close?"

The grunt and whimper told him everything. He felt Jack shove into him hard, the knot pushing hard against his hole, almost popping in.

But the wolf pulled back. 

Gabriel felt Jack pull out of him, felt him coming on his back and ass as he licked his shoulder and whined. He was too drained to protest. The next thing he heard was Jack's voice.

"Sorry, Gabriel. Let me suck you off. Turn over."

He felt Jack's hands grabbing his sides and flipping him, then something hot and wet on his cock. Jack pushed down hard, taking Gabriel's entire length and holding him in his throat, swallowing around him and moaning. He didn't realise he'd cum down Jack's throat until the man pulled off and coughed, moving up to kiss him. God, he just wanted to keep kissing him.

"Damn, Gabriel. That was… thank you for letting me…"

Shaking his head, Reyes pulled him down into another kiss. "I should be thanking you, Jack. Been needing this for a while." He rolled onto his side and grabbed Jack, holding him close and tucking him against his chest.

"You want to get in bed, Reyes?" Jack looked up at him.

Shaking his head, he said, "Too tired, Morrison."

When Gabriel woke up, they were in the bed. Pillow under his head, Jack's arm over him, and the sheet covering them. The blanket was balled up on the floor. He hadn't slept that good in years. The man holding him was hot, warmer than a human, and it felt nice being held. Touched. Cared for.

Rolling over slowly, he saw Jack drooling on his pillow. Behind him the curtains were drawn, sunlight slipping in under them. Looking back at Jack, he stared at his face. When the man finally opened his eyes, they gave each other lazy morning smiles.

"Hey, Gabriel. You feel okay after last night? Know it's hard with a wolf."

"I feel good. Last night was… nice." He leaned forward and kissed Jack, then pulled back realising he might have overstepped. They weren't anything. It was just for the night. Jack would probably be heading towards the big city a few days away now. He'd meet someone else there and this would be forgotten. "Guess we should get up. You probably need to be going."

Jack shrugged, giving a gentle grin. "What's the rush? Trying to get rid of me?"

"Figured you want to be going to wherever you were headed."

"I haven't got anywhere to be. And this is the first time in a long time I've met a human out here who wasn't scared of me being a Were." Gabriel watched as he moved closer, mouth by his ear now, breath warm. "And you're a mighty handsome man. Just my _type_. Won't you show me around town?"

"One question then…" Reyes searched his eyes, "Why didn't you… cum in me last night? Was something wrong?" Jack matched his searching.

"That means… a lot for a Were… and I didn't want to hurt you or make you scared." Jack reached up and traced a thumb over the edge of Gabriel's goatee, moving to his lips, pulling down on the bottom one, "But _damn_ , if I didn't want to knot you the moment I saw you." Jack gently slapped his cheek. "So get up, pretty boy. Show me around."

"I have to get to Blackwater Farm. I'm the foreman for Wilhelm. He and his wife opened this place so they've been busy with it." Gabriel had gotten up and was moving around, finding his clothes and getting dressed, trying to smooth the wrinkles out of his shirt. He could feel Jack staring at him.

"You stay here and not on the farm?"

"They give me a room here since I don't have a place of my own like the others."

Morrison hummed thoughtfully as he moved around the room. "Well, I hope they don't mind you having some extra help today. I want to try and get to know you more."

Reyes watched the man dress himself before pulling him closer, almost kissing him, lips brushing as he spoke. "Why? I let you fuck me and now this? What's the game, Jack? I don't have money if that's what you're after. Just myself. That's it."

"There is no game. My wolf's protective after last night. And I find you very handsome. I just want to be around you, okay? I don't want anything from you, but you."

Searching Jack's eyes, he didn't feel like the man was lying. Stepping back he asked, "You want to be around me?"

"It's… a Were thing. Lots to it. More than just what some of the books say about us. Maybe later I can tell you more?"


	6. Can You Have More Than One?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mini-vacation. Sappy love talk about feelings and mates. Buying some booze. All-in-all, an excellent combo for the next chapter.
> 
> Figured this would take place maybe a year or so after Chapter 2 (since it ended on Jesse being happy staying with them).

They had gone to town to buy some booze from The Blackwater at the behest of their younger lover.

Jesse had made them promise they'd have a weekend off to just be together, all three of them, with no extra busy work in the garden or yard. The younger man had picked out some Bourbons he wanted, while Jack and Gabriel were getting some Scotches and Beers.

The entire trip to town, McCree was grinning hard, excited at the prospect of a few days of just them relaxing and not worrying. While the older two went to the Saloon, he went to the General Store and bought some food staples for the pantry.

When they walked in, the place was empty. Brigitte and Reinhardt were standing behind the bar top, the older man showing his goddaughter how to use the taps and mix some simple drinks. The giant looked up, even his milky eye almost glowing from excitement. "Gabriel! Jack! How are my two old friends!?"

"We're fine, Wilhelm." Gabriel chuckled to himself as he pulled his gloves off and plopped down onto a barstool with a sigh. "How have you been?" He glanced over and pointed at the younger lady. "She helping you here? Is Torbjörn alright with that?"

"What Papa doesn't know won't hurt him Mr. Reyes."

"Don't use the Mister. Please. I'm not that old."

Jack slumped down beside him, grinning at the young lady. "Are you sure about that Gabe? You _are_ older than me."

"Shut the hell up, Jack!" Gabriel pointed at the German man, rolling his eyes and ignoring his husband. "We're here to buy some bottles, Reinhardt."

The German nodded, ushering Brigitte down the bar and crossing his arms on the bartop as he leaned down on it. "What do you two want?"

Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out the list. Gabriel laid it down and pointed at the top. "Jess wants these, and we want these. That alright?"

Reinhardt raised a brow at the new name, a question forming on his lips before he knew it. "Jess?"

Jack nodded, grabbing the paper from Reyes. "Yeah… McCree? Our farmhand. Been with us for awhile. You've met him a few times, Wilhelm."

Nodding, Reinhardt took the list from Jack, "Hmmm." He looked at Brigitte, "Come to the back with me."

After watching them go into the backroom, Jack looked over at Reyes, meeting his mate's gaze. "You called him Jess."

"And what about it Morrison?"

They both looked at the backroom door, heavy glass bottles banging against one another on the other side. "They don't know about us three, Reyes."

"He's lived and worked with us for what, three years, Morrison? Don't care what people think at this point, and you shouldn't either."

Jack sighed softly, and watched as the door opened and a crate was shoved out, followed by another and a loud grunt. "You know what, you're right. We love him. That's all that matters."

******

Jesse was standing in front of the wall filled with pails of various candy types, staring at the options. He wanted to get Jack and Gabriel something and was struck with indecision. What he hadn't noticed was the ladies in the store had been watching him go between worrying his lip and thumbnail as he tapped his boot on the floor.

"Do ya need help Mister?"

Turning around he turned his charm up and smiled at the lady with an unfamiliar accent. "Naw, just tryin' to make a choice is all." She looked familiar to him, sounded like one of the townsfolk Gabriel was complaining about once. Wouldn't stop pestering him about 'that new farmhand.' McCree felt like her name was Abigail. Or maybe Charlotte. Beside her was another lady of the town, this one much more obvious in her appraisal of him, her eyes squinting as she looked him up and down. 

Behind the Store counter, Mrs. Lindholm cleared her throat. "McCree, if you bring the basket over here I'll start ringing it up while you decide."

"Sure thang." As he set the basket down on the counter, Mrs. Lindholm leaned a little closer.

"Mr. Morrison enjoys the really sweet chocolates. Mr. Reyes, likes the hard candies."

He nodded, leaning back and smiling softly. "Thank ya." She gave him a quick wink and started ringing it all up.

Walking back to the candy, he knew he was being watched. The two women were whispering to themselves, unaware he could hear them discussing how he'd be 'perfect' for the one's daughter that was looking for a husband. His wolf wasn't happy. He had Jack and Gabriel. Didn't need anyone else.

Glancing at them out of the corner of his eyes, he gave them a death glare, a dare, to say it out loud. They looked directly at him and froze. The one possibly named Abigail turned towards the door and left, the bell ringing above the door loud in their tense silence. Grabbing something for both his lovers, he returned to the counter and handed them over. Behind him, the bell rang again and he heard a pair of heavy bootsteps.

"Hey, Jess! You almost ready? It's getting late."

Turning around he grinned like a lovestruck boy, looking both men up and down. Gabriel was smiling and holding a single whiskey bottle in his hand. His shirt had come untucked and his gloves were shoved in his front jeans pocket. Jack was standing beside him, a wooden box with clinking bottles in it on his shoulder. The top few buttons on his shirt were undone and Jesse could see some of the pinkish scars that ran across his chest up close to his neck. He was smiling too, blue eyes bright.

Something inside him squeezed his heart tight. He'd noticed something had changed inside him over their years together, but couldn't find a word for it. He knew he loved them, cared for them, but it was something more now. He couldn't leave them. 

Wouldn't. Unless he absolutely had to.

"Yea, almost! She's ringing me up."

The other woman cleared her throat and pushed by them, looking at all three of them and judging them silently. McCree felt his wolf bubble up again. He flared his nose at her and growled deep in his chest, animalistic and defensive, staring a hole into her back when she turned to leave in a rush. Jack's voice pulled him back.

"McCree."

He looked over at the man, shaking his head, "Sorry. Don't know what…"

Jack tilted his head towards Mrs. Lindholm, "She's waiting on you. We'll talk later, okay?"

He nodded and sheepishly turned around, handing over the cash and shoving the stuff in the small leather bag he'd brought. "Thank ya."

The trip back home felt like it was taking longer than the trip to town. McCree stared out the window, watching the sun sink below the horizon, turning the sky a layered cake of pink, red, purple, and gold. Looking over, Jack was driving, one hand draped over the steering wheel, the other on Gabriel's knee between them. He reached over and put his on Jack's, watching the man turn his hand over and thread his fingers through Jesse's. Gabriel slowly put his hand over theirs and squeezed softly, all three just sitting in silence. Looking back out the window, McCree smiled lovingly as the sun sunk lower, just a sliver left.

"Hey, Jack."

"Yeah?" He looked over at McCree, eyes searching the back of head. "Something wrong?"

“During one of our Wolf trainin's ya said I'd feel a pull to… to mate with the person I love if it's serious. That I'll wanna defend 'em. Just wanna exist around 'em. Different from normal sex."

Snickering between them, Reyes tried to hold in a louder laugh, “ _Mate_. Still funny to hear it applied to a human and Were."

Jesse yanked his hand from Gabriel’s leg and punched his arm hard. “Ya know what I mean.”

Gawking, Reyes almost flicked Jesse's hat off his head and yelled, “Ow! You asshole! That fucking hurt."

Jack rolled his eyes, sighing heavy, “Finish Jess.”

“Is… is that what that was in the Store? Are… are you two my mates?" McCree reached up and pulled his hat off and set it on the dashboard, turning in his seat to face them. "The woman was talkin' 'bout me being _perfect_ for her daughter or some shit and it put me on edge. Then she judged y'all, and me, and I was ready to rip her throat out right there." McCree watched Jack's profile closely. His baby blues staring straight ahead, jaw working as he ground his teeth. Gabriel was looking between them, not sure what to say, or do.

Sighing and looking over, Jack nodded once. "Yeah. It… it probably is Jess."

"Hmmmm." McCree nodded and turned back to stare out his window. They were almost home. He felt Gabriel beside him tense up and stay that way, processing what that meant about them.

"Wait. You mean… for both of us Jess? Or just Jack? I thought maybe you two had a thing… but if it's me too…"

Not looking at Gabe, he nodded, teeth worrying his lip in the window's reflection. He watched one of the farm's fence posts slide by. Recognised the first few bumps and holes as they turned into the driveway. The final shake as they came to a stop and parked.

Jack's voice was level, controlled. "Haven't heard many stories of wolves having multiple mates. But I don’t think it’s _not_ possible. No reason it can't be."

Again, Jesse nodded, this time clearing his throat and slowly turning back to face them. "If… if y'all don't like it. Or don't feel the same. Or… or if I was just… just here for fun. Tell me.”

Morrison felt his face go slack, the blood draining from it. He searched McCree's eyes in a panic, looking beside him at Reyes who was just as stunned.

"Because… I'm gonna have to go. I really believe I'm feelin' the matin' shit. All I want to do is make ya both mine. Be yours. But if it's not mutual, I think me leavin' might be best before this goes on for too long." He could sense they were both stunned. Their hearts were beating hard and their breaths were held. They were staring at each other now, neither talking out loud. He gripped the door handle, keeping his wolf right on edge if needed to shift and run. "If y'all don't want me like that, just say it. I'm not gonna be angry. I just—"

"Yes, Jess! Dear God, yes!" Jack came alive when he felt Jesse getting ready to bolt from the truck, seeing his grip on the door handle go white knuckled, the way he was panicking all too familiar to when he told Gabriel about the deeper parts of the mating with Wolves. "That's why I was worried the first time we… and I knotted you. I wasn't going to but my wolf just _had to_ and _I_ wanted it too and I was worried you wouldn't feel…"

Gabriel started leaning closer to Jesse, then he felt that goatee and lips brush his ear, blocking out Jack's rambling. "The first time you knotted him and I told you he was yours, I meant it, Jess." Gabe leaned back, grabbing Jesse's chin and running a thumb over his lips to interrupt whatever he was about to say. "Whatever we have to do to show it, we'll do. I don't have the wolf shit you and him do, but I love you. And I mean it."

McCree nodded his head, whispering back, "I believe you, Gabe." He leaned over and grabbed Jack's chin, the man had stopped rambling and was listening to them. He pulled him across Gabe into a kiss with a grin, "Calm down, Jack."

Shaking his head, Jack pulled back and said, "Sorry if I, or we, ever made you feel like you weren't wanted or loved. I just didn't want to seem… overbearing. Or annoying. Desperate."

McCree looked into Jack's eyes, "Now, how is this gonna work?"

Gabriel chuckled between them, "Like it has been? No reason to change anything. But I am _not_ taking both your knots _every time_ you two shift after this. As much as I love it, you two are going to have to take turns with me and each other. Plus, I love seeing y'all knot each other. It's fucking hot. Happy I can see more."

The two Wolves looked at each other, grinning ear to ear. Jesse pecked a quick kiss to Jack's lips, "Sounds like a deal."

Jack's grin turned wolfish as he looked at Gabriel and said, "Can't wait to see Jesse knot you."

Relaxing some, McCree opened the truck door, the rush of cool nighttime air bringing them all to action. The younger cowboy hummed quietly as he got out and grabbed the crate from the back. "Never woulda thought this is where I'd end up after taking the job, y'know. Happy as hell and in love with y'all two." Behind him, Gabriel huffed as Jack grunted in agreement and followed.

"I knew after the first year Morrison was in love with you, but I didn't know if it was just a Wolf thing or not." Gabriel trailed Jesse, rushing around to open the door for him and kissing him as he walked by. "And then I fell for your stupid, _charming_ , hot ass too."

Behind them Jack laughed with his full chest, almost snorting as he closed the door. "You act like you weren't in love with him from the start too! I knew something was up when you were _nice_ to him after the first few days, Reyes."

"Hey! He was confused and needed help. I'm not gonna be an asshole to someone in need."

Jesse grinned as he set the wooden crate down on the table and started pulling the bottles out, giving a cursory glance over the labels as he lined them up on the table. "Thank y'all for helping me. I didn't know what I was gonna do. Or even what I was. I really was scared." He turned around and looked at the two men, they were standing in the doorway to the kitchen staring at him. "Love y'all both. Can't stop sayin' it."

They both grinned at him and took a few steps into the kitchen, letting go and reaching out for McCree’s hands. Gabriel pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, “We love you too, Jess.”

When they broke apart, Jack pulled him into a hug. McCree sniffed him. He could still smell some of himself on the man from the last time they’d had sex a day ago. His instincts repeated _mine_ , _mine_ , _mine_. He looked over Jack’s shoulder at Gabriel, seeing a gentle smile on the man's face. Reaching out, he grabbed Gabe’s shirt and pulled him close. Tracing a thumb over a scar on his cheek absentmindedly, he smiled. He hadn't got to knot Gabriel like he had Jack, but even still that same little voice claimed the man as _his_. Pressing a kiss to Jack’s cheek, he whispered, "Y'all really are mine now, huh."

"And you're ours, Vaquero.” Reyes moved to the table and grabbed a bottle of bourbon. Turning around, he smiled at them and pulled the cork out. “But what about the ladies in town? They've been pestering us and Reinhardt about you marrying one of their daughters since you started working for us. What do we tell them?"

Jack huffed and grabbed the bottle from him, taking a quick swig and making a face. McCree stared at Gabriel for a moment before grinning, "Hmmm, I don't rightly know. Maybe, a wolf's got my tongue?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the idiom opportunity, saw a good pun for the idiom, and took it. It's cheesy and dumb as hell, but honestly when isn't McCree just a cheesy ass man?


	7. Jesse Gets Gabriel… Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct follow-up to the last chapter and honestly something I wasn't too sure about, buuuuut Jesse getting to knot Gabriel (finally) _and_ make their mates-throuple-thing official is something I love. I fucking love that soft shit between them all.

Jesse slammed his second empty bottle of the night down on the table. His voice was only just now carrying signs of intoxication. He must have realised it was harder to get drunk as a Were now and was testing his limits. His drawl getting thicker and voice heavier. “Ya know Gabe…”

Reyes looked at him, setting his mug of beer down and meeting his eyes as he slowly dragged them up from gazing at the bottle. “What is it Jess?”

“Can I… can I make love to ya? I know we talked about matin' and all that shit on tha way home. But damn, I’ve wanted ta fuck ya and knot ya and make ya _mine_ so damn bad since the first time we all… I just didn’ wanna get between ya and Jack.”

Looking over his shoulder from the sink, Jack cleared his throat, “You could’ve said something earlier, McCree, you wouldn’t get between us.”

Reaching over, Gabriel took Jesse’s hand off the bottle neck and pulled him close. Pressing a kiss to his lips, he grabbed his face and held him there, feeling the younger man relax in his grip and sink into the distraction of the kiss. Pulling apart for a breath, he smiled softly, “You can make love to me Jess. I’ve wanted you to knot me since our first time together. But I wasn’t sure if you felt the same for me.”

“Why wouldn’ I, Gabe?” Jesse rolled his eyes and stole a quick kiss. “You're handsome as hell. And I loved y’all both since mah first year here.”

“I didn’t know if it was just between you two Wolves or what.” Lowering his voice, Gabriel smirked. “But we can make up for lost time, yeah?”

McCree turned to look at Jack over his shoulder, “I wanna fuck ya too. Make ya both _mine_.” There was a small growl on the end.

Drying his hands, Jack walked over to the table and turned Jesse’s chair a little, then sat in his lap. He could feel McCree was already hard in his jeans and could sense he and his wolf were pent up. Hearing that the men returned his feelings, plus the drink, really had him going. Running a hand up his chest, he gripped McCree’s chin and tilted his head back, bending down to kiss him and bite down his neck. Leaving a mark on the base, Jack licked over it before leaning back and pulling Gabriel into a kiss over the table, he felt Jesse glaring at them as they made out. Taking the chance to tease McCree more, he rubbed his other hand against the cowboy's crotch, feeling him rock up into the touch.

“Now that’s not fair, Sunshine.”

Turning back, Jack kissed the younger man, grinning against his lips, “What, Jess?”

“Y’all know what y’all do to me like that.”

Jesse was sobering up now, his eyes were clearer and voice steady. Jack looked him in the eyes, “Jesse McCree, you have no idea what _you_ do to us, do you?” He reached down and undid his belt and button, then started working on Jesse’s. "When you're outside, shirtless, in just your jeans and hat? Sweaty and tanned and hot. The way you smile and wink when you catch us staring. The teasing little looks you give us." Jack had gotten his fly open and was rubbing against him through his cotton briefs. "Jesse McCree, you're fucking sin itself, and you're _ours_ now." He kissed him again and heard movement behind him, circling around them. When he looked up Reyes was standing behind Jesse.

Gabriel ran a hand through Jack's hair and gripped, pulling his head up and kissing him, hard and messy, tongues fighting for control, both tasting the alcohol in one another's mouths. When he felt Jesse’s burning gaze, he pushed Jack away, panting hard as he bent down to kiss McCree upside down. "You're _ours_ now. And we wouldn't want it any other way, Jess." He let go of Jack's hair and slid his hands between his lovers. Working on Jesse's shirt buttons, he got them undone and pulled it open. Running his hands down Jesse's chest, he squeezed and rolled his nipples, seeing the wet spot on his dick spread. "Now, Jess, what if you let Jack fuck himself on you first? Then you can fuck me all night. We'll make him watch."

Trailing his palms down McCree's biceps and forearms, admiring the muscle he'd built over the years, he grabbed his wrists and brought them behind the chair, holding them in one hand. He bent down close to his ear, whispering, knowing Jack could still hear him. "He'll beg to fuck us, Jess. But I just want _you_ tonight. Is that what you want?"

Morrison had been busy undressing as he listened to Gabriel’s whispers, meeting Jesse's hungry eyes as they devoured him. He could sense the younger man's wolf, it was right there on the edge, ready to come out. It hungered for them both. He watched the cowboy nod for Gabriel as he grabbed his own cock and stroked slowly, base to tip, watching as Jesse's eyes jumped down to it and stared.

"Yea, yea. Please, y'all. Want ya. Need ya.”

Reaching down, Jack grabbed Jesse's jeans and briefs, pulling them down just enough to get his cock out. He was already hard and had started leaking, pre beading and running down the underside of his length. Breaths coming in short huffs as Gabriel kissed and marked his neck and shoulders. Getting on his knees, he licked up the length of McCree, before suckling on the head and grabbing the base, hand moving absentmindedly. Above him Gabriel was whispering in Jesse's ear before stepping back and leaving them. Jack shoved down, taking half of McCree in his mouth and relishing the needy moan that escaped the man above him as he pushed all the way down to the base, humming around him in his throat.

"You didn't move. Good boy, Jess." Giving the top of his head a kiss, he started unraveling McCree's work rope and took his spot behind the chair. Wrapping the cowboy's wrist together, he could see the rope bite into his skin when he flexed his arms to test it. "Too tight?" Jesse shook his head in response.

Gagging for a moment, Jack pulled back and looked up. Gabriel had Jesse's head tilted back, throat barred and Adam's apple bobbing as they kissed. Standing, he started working down McCree's throat as he straddled his lap and set down. He could feel Jesse's cock rubbing against his ass, felt the desperation coming off him in waves. "Gabe, get the oil."

"Be right back."

When Gabriel left, Jack tilted McCree's head to face him and smiled. "You don't know how long I've wanted to watch you knot Gabe. To share him with you like this. He wouldn't shut the hell up when you started fucking me more often." He pressed a kiss to his left cheek, "And damn, I loved it. And to think that you'd want to _mate_ with both of us two old men." Jack pressed a kiss to his right cheek, then reached down below himself and started running his fingers up and down the length of McCree's underside, feeling his dick pulse with his heartbeat. "You could have anyone you wanted, handsome as you are McCree, but you want _us_." Jack could hear Gabriel coming back. "What are you thinking, Cowboy?"

"Fuckin' love y'all. Wouldn't want—"

"Anyone else. We know Jess." Gabriel ran a hand down Jack's back. "I'll get you both ready." He knew it wouldn't take much. As often as they'd been having sex now, it took no time. Just made getting to the fucking easier now.

There was a soft pop as the cork was pulled. Then three slick fingers pressing against his hole, all of the sinking in as he relaxed. When they curled and teased he heard himself moan. Then they were pulled out, leaving him empty.

"He's ready, Jack."

Jesse stared at Jack's face as he lifted and lined himself up. He felt the head of his cock slide into Jack, then the man stopped moving. Rolling and rocking his hips up, he tried to get deeper, eyes locked on Jack's baby blues as the man wore a knowing grin and moved with him. McCree watched, waiting for the teasing to end. When Jack shoved down, he threw his head back and moaned when he bottomed out and rocked his hips down against Jesse. "Yer fuckin' beautiful like this, Sunshine." He tried to move his hands, he wanted to touch that flushed chest so badly, before remembering they were tied up, and Jack had all the control now. Rocking up as hard as he could, he knew he hit Jack good because the man hugged his neck and moaned softly in his ear.

" _Jesse._ " Lifting himself up, he shoved down again, getting a hard grunt out of McCree. He felt the man under him testing the ropes, his arms and chest flexing as Jack took him all the way again and lifted up.

"C'mon, Jack. Yer killin' me." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Gabriel had moved a chair and was sitting a few feet away, just watching them. He pleaded for help with his eyes, feeling Jack moving on him faster. 

Reyes met his eyes and shook his head, spreading his legs, fingers moving to his fly and belt, slowly opening them. Grabbing himself, he adjusted in the seat, running his hand over the cotton underwear, watching them, "You two look so damn good."

Jack was riding McCree faster. He'd started bottoming out harder, knew his grip on the cowboy's shoulders had to be painful. He was getting close, the angle he'd been riding Jesse at was torture, every movement rubbing and hitting his prostate. Slamming down hard, he started rocking forward and back, rolling his hips. "So close, Jess. So close."

"Wanna touch you, Jack… _please_ ." Jesse tested the ropes again, felt them dig into his wrists as he tried to pull his wrists apart. " _Gabriel_."

" _No_ , Jesse." Spitting in his hand, he reached down and grabbed himself, then kissed McCree, moaning and tasting the last of the bourbons on his tongue. He was already slick from pre, and it just took a few strokes before he was cuming on McCree's chest and stomach, clenching down hard on him as he kept rocking himself through his orgasm. Pressing their foreheads together, he whispered, " _Damn, McCree_."

" _Jack_. I'm close." Jesse rolled his head back and squeezed his eyes closed. He was so close. _So close_ . Clenching and unclenching his fists behind his back and curling his toes in his boots, he felt Jack moving some, praying he'd let him cum. “ _Please_.”

The next second there was cool air on his wet cock and sweaty skin. Eyes flying open, he looked forward. Jack was sitting in Gabriel's lap now, both men making out and whispering like he wasn't right there. They were talking about him, praising him. He hated to admit it, but it made his heart squeeze every time they gave him praise. Then he met Gabe's gaze when Jack stood and started moving towards the bedroom, whispering to them both, “I’ll be in bed.”

"What's wrong, Jess? Did you want to cum?" Reyes grinned at him and stood, fixing his chair at the table.

“Fuckin’…” McCree strained hard, reaching to his wolf for strength. The rope bit into his wrists hard, stretching and pulling. Wiggling and twisting his wrists, the rope loosened and unravelled, falling to the floor. Bringing his wrists around front he rubbed them and stood, still painfully erect and ready to fuck. "Y'all are some evil assholes, leavin' me like that."

Gabriel turned around, grinning, "Are we, Jess? You sounded damn good begging to cum."

There was some noise from the bedroom. McCree jerked his head towards it, "Get the hell in there. I'm gonna fuck ya into next week."

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Reyes winked and turned on his heel, undressing as he went.

McCree looked down at the state of himself. He was still hard and sweaty, and his wolf was getting more and more restless, trying to push out and make him shift. He wanted to mate with Gabe so _fucking_ bad. Make him his for the night.

Make Gabriel, and Jack, his for life.

He still couldn't believe this was happening. That this was real. He'd hated being a wolf the first year, tried to hope that he'd find love like Jack and Gabriel had with each other. He never expected he'd find it _with them_.

But really, he should've seen it coming after their first few times as humans.

He heard Jack and Gabe talking in the bedroom, followed by a soft moan and some movement. Heading towards them, he threw his own clothes on the floor with Gabriel's as he stripped. When he got to the door he was greeted with a wonderful sight. Jack had already gotten their usual quilt down on the floor. Reyes was on his hands and knees, and Jack was behind him, tongue working on his hole. Leaning on the doorframe, he grabbed himself and started jerking off, watching them quietly.

" _Jackie_." Gabe dropped down to his chest, ass still up as Morrison kept eating him out. The soft grunts kept getting louder as he continued.

Jesse realised that could be him eating Gabe out.

Taking the few steps to the quilt, McCree got down on his knees beside Jack and put a hand on his head, pulling him back and making a 'shhh' with his finger.

"Why'd you stop, Morrison? Is it Jess?"

"Hmmmm?" He bent down and picked up where Jack left off, tongue pressing in and licking, hands kneading and pulling Gabriel's plump ass cheeks apart.

"Knew it was you, Cowboy." Reyes was panting a little harder now. “Know that tongue anywhere.”

Gabe's cock was hanging between his legs, getting harder and leaking. Jesse grabbed his balls with a hand and pulled, rolling them as he grunted. In his peripheral he noticed Jack had sat the bottle of oil down on the floor beside them. Using his other hand, he slipped a finger in with his tongue, getting a full body shake from Reyes when he curled it and hit his spot.

"Goddammit Jesse, fuck me already."

Sitting back on his heels, he grabbed the oil and poured some on his hand. "You sound so good beggin' for me, Gabe."

"Been wanting you like this for so long. Stop fucking teasing me."

Jack was sitting in front of them, back against the wall. "God, can't wait to see you two." He watched as Jesse slicked up and positioned himself behind Gabriel. "Not gonna be a wolf?"

"Round Two. Or three, maybe." Jesse shrugged as he lined up and pushed his head in, feeling Gabriel take him easily. He shoved hard, hilting himself all the way, and wrapped his arms around Gabe's chest then pulled him up against his. Whispering loudly against his ear, "I'm gonna knot you. Fuckin' make ya _mine_ , Gabriel." He looked at Morrison. "Jack'll be next." He pressed a kiss against his sweaty neck, licking over it before asking, "Is that what ya want?"

" _Please_ , Jesse, I want it." He was staring at Jack, those blue eyes so full of love for both of them. He reached down and grabbed McCree's thighs, gripping hard and pulling, silently begging him to go faster. The only sound in the room was their panting and skin slapping. He kept breathlessly begging for more, and Jesse was fucking giving it to him.

Sliding a hand down, McCree grabbed Gabe's dick. The man was rock hard and leaking. Rubbing his fingers over the head, he smeared the pre along the length. Gripping hard he started jerking him off, focusing on the head, his calluses rubbing hard. Nipping at his ear, he whispered, "Come for me Gabe. Wanna feel ya." A few seconds later, Gabriel was shooting in his hand. 

"JESSE! Don't stop. _Goddamn_ , don't stop!"

Fighting his own climax, McCree kept going, thrusting hard as Gabriel kept clenching around him and squeezing tight. Jesse only lasted a few seconds longer before shoving deep and biting down on Gabe's shoulder and finishing inside him with a deep, growled, " _Mine…_ "

The only thing that mattered to Jesse right then was Gabriel and Jack. He could feel the other wolf watching and listening, sensed Jack giving up some level of 'alpha' status to him. Giving up Gabriel to him. He was truly fucked with how much he loved these two men.

"Okay, Jess, you gotta let go. About to break skin." Reyes was petting Jesse's head, feeling the deep growl still vibrating against his back. A few seconds later, the painful teeth on his shoulder let go.

"I'm sorry, Gabe. Didn't… I'm sorry." McCree let go completely, reaching down to grab himself and pull out. He watched as some of his load started leaking out of Gabe's twitching hole. Slipping two fingers into Reyes, he did his best to shove it back in, keeping his hole loose. Bending closer, Jesse inhaled Reyes. Taking in the man's scent. _His_ scent.

_Mine._

His wolf was on the edge. He needed to knot Gabriel. _Had_ to knot him.

"Like what you smell, Jess?"

McCree could hear the grin in Gabriel's breathless voice. He knew he was teasing, but felt the man meant the question on some level. He grunted, pulling his fingers out of Reyes. Holding his waist in a death grip, he turned him around. Grabbing his chin, he jerked him forward and kissed him, biting down hard on his lip, sharp teeth breaking the skin. Pulling back, he growled, "On yer back."

"Time for round two already?" Gabe grinned, "Still no wolf?" He reached down and grabbed Jesse, he was still hard and his cock jumped in his hand. "Or will that be round three?" Letting go, he laid on his back and repositioned himself, getting a pillow under his lower back as Jesse continued growling, staring at Jack now.

Tilting his head back, he saw Morrison's gaze was locked onto Jesse's. Jack's mouth was hanging open as his hand slowly worked his erection. Looking back at McCree, he reached out and touched his cheek. "Come on, Cowboy, I'm waiting."

Jesse snapped his head down, staring at Gabriel before processing what had been said. Putting a hand over the one on his cheek, he turned his head and pressed a kiss to the palm.

Pushing his thumb against McCree's lips, the man opened up and wrapped his tongue around it, sucking it into his mouth. The next second, he felt Jesse pressing against his hole. "I'm fucking ready, Jess, hurry up."

Snapping his hips forward, Jesse was balls deep in Reyes with a single motion, feeling him clench and squeeze him. Gabriel gasped and moaned below him, then the finger in his mouth pulled him down.

" _Jesse_! Move." Gabriel pulled his thumb out of McCree's mouth and kissed him, hands fisting in the cowboy's hair as he held him close. "I love you, Jess."

McCree choked up. He froze, having pulled almost all the way out. Pushing up some, he stared down into Gabriel's eyes, holding his breath as they locked eyes. "I love you too, Gabe." He shoved deep and kissed him. His wolf was coming. _Now_. "Oh, fuck."

Staying deep in Gabriel, he started shifting, felt his arms and legs stretch and grow, claws digging into the quilt. He could smell everything, hear everything. Below him, Gabriel gasped loudly and cried out, then a hand was in his neck fur, pulling hard. Moving on pure instinct, he started thrusting fast and rough. He had to mark Gabriel. Make him his. Make Jack know Gabriel was his.

He kept going. Felt his knot growing, felt it pushing its way into Gabriel and grabbing on the pull out. Reyes was tight and hot as hell around him, squeezing, pulling him towards the edge. When his knot had inflated and become the limit, he started thrusting harder, the gasps and moans from Reyes driving his animal instinct more as he kept fucking him, his knot testing him. On a hard push, his knot sunk into Gabriel and grew the rest of the way, locking them together. He whimpered when Reyes kept squeezing down on his knot, the hands in his fur pulling hard and the moan below him setting him off.

His own scent flooded the space, then Gabriel's began to mix with it, and right behind that was Jack's. It all overwhelmed him, made him feral, more wolf than human for the moment. All he could think was how both these men were _his_. How he was _theirs_. That this was what he'd been longing for. He reveled in it as he shot his load into Gabriel, filling him up, feeling him squirm under him.

_They are his. He is theirs._

"—okay, McCree?"

The soft words and fingers running down his neck brought him back. Looking down, he nosed Gabriel's cheek, licking it before looking down over his body. Reyes' orgasm must have been hard. His stomach and chest had streaks of cum and his cock was still leaking as it softened on his stomach. Licking him, Jesse started cleaning Gabriel off, checking over him as he moved down, waiting on his knot to start deflating.

He could still smell Jack. It didn't set him on edge like it had earlier. Sniffing and nosing Gabriel's cheek one more time, he looked up at where Morrison had been sitting. When he met Jack's heavy eyes, he held them for a second before looking over him. He had lines of cum on his chest and stomach too. He'd slid down the wall, just his head against it now, legs spread wide. Moving slowly, Jack crawled close, reaching out to stroke McCree's fur. "Damn, Jesse, that was a show."

McCree licked his face and nodded. He was still locked inside Gabriel. A new feeling of relief, _love_ , had come down over him. Jesse knew Gabriel loved him. Knew Jack loved him. He felt himself starting to soften inside Gabe as the man wiggled in place. When he felt the knot start to slip out, he focused on shifting back, trying to move away before being stopped, "I love you, Gabriel. I didn't hurt ya did I?"

Grabbing the young man's face, Reyes made him look him in the eyes. "No, you didn't, McCree." He leaned up for a quick kiss. "Shifting while inside me… Jess… that was something else."

Jack put his hands over Gabriel's and turned Jesse up to look at him. Grinning like an idiot, he kissed the Cowboy, then bent down and kissed Reyes. "Love both of you."

Feeling himself start to slid out of Gabe, Jesse reached down and pulled out the rest of the way, then rolled over onto his back. Closing his eyes, he huffed as Reyes pulled him close. "Damn, I'm tired." He sensed Jack moving, then felt the man press against his back as a sheet covered all three of them.

"Get some sleep you two. I'll make breakfast in the morning. Sound good?"

Yawning, McCree snuggled his head against Gabriel's chest, feeling the man chuckle quietly. "Yeah, Sunshine. That sounds amazin'."

Looking over Jesse at Gabriel, Jack smiled. "You happy now, Gabe? Went and got another wolf to mate with you." Jack pressed a kiss against McCree's back. "You're stuck with us now."

"Happy as hell, Jackie. I'm happy as hell." He started running his fingers through Jesse's sweaty hair, brushing it out of his face as the young man looked up at him and grinned.

"Ya know, Jack," McCree reached behind himself and grabbed the man's hand, lacing their fingers as he held it, "I didn't know if this was even possible, y'know."

Jack hummed, deep in his chest for a long moment, "There aren't many stories of Were's having multiple mates. But there's no reason we can't work. We already have for a few years, no reason it'll be different now."

"He's asleep, Jack."

McCree's soft snoring had gotten louder. Looking at Reyes, Jack grinned. “Well, at least he’ll sleep good tonight.” He gently untangled his hand from Jesse’s, reaching up to touch Gabriel’s face. “Love you, Gabe. Wish you could feel it like we do for you.”

“You know I love you both.” Reyes matched Jack’s smile, closing his eyes and petting Jesse’s hair. “Don’t fuck up breakfast, Morrison. We’re gonna be hungry.”

Shaking his head, Jack rolled his eyes. “I hope you can’t walk straight, jackass.”

A sleepy voice cut between their whispering, “He won’t be able to. Don’t think any of us can walk _straight_ , Sunshine. Now shuddup, I wanna sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, shifting mid-fuck. Pretty hot, right? Thoughts about it? Also, if anyone cares to comment, I'd love ideas of things/places (within a western setting) for Jack/Gabriel to go on dates before all of this really takes off. I've got a few small things but I want a few more compiled into a big chapter! If ya got any ideas, I'd love to hear them!
> 
> I hope my love for McR76 kinda shows? I want some good ass poly-ships that aren't toxic and caring and happy to be together.
> 
> I'm on Twitter (@Lundinstrom_AD) and I love anything with McR76 (as you can tell) and will always be in love with Vampyr.


	8. Jack and Gabriel: Their First Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda wanted to have some little dates with them, but also show some time advancing in their relationship and the changes that would happen and how they'd slowly kinda bond and get closer. And then what happens after a Were finds his mate y'know.

Sitting at the bar, Gabriel watched out of the corner of his eye as Jack laughed and charmed another drink out of Reinhardt. Lifting his own drink, he gulped the last few swallows down and turned to face the blonde werewolf-cowboy, nearly whispering through his teeth. "Thank ya for the help on the farm today, Morrison. Was real nice having someone to help me."

Reinhardt chuckled and crossed his arms, looking between them and grinning, "So it's true, he _was_ following you around like a dog."

Jack cleared his throat and set his drink down gently. "I wasn't following him around like a _dog_. I just enjoy helping. And his company is nice."

"Gabriel Reyes? Nice company!?" Reinhardt looked at Jack and laughed, the giant's voice booming and deep, "Are you _sure_ we're thinking of the same man, Morrison?"

Taking a swig of his beer, Jack nodded. "Yea, we are. He was _real_ sweet today, Wilhelm. He’s a different man under his rough shit, I’ll have you know.”

“Shut up, Morrison!”

“Why? There’s nothing—”

Wilhelm turned around and busied himself with the taps, listening to the two men go back and forth as he slid them two new drinks. He’d had people complain to him about _noises_ from Gabriel’s room at night. So, as much as he didn’t want to, he had an idea of what they’d been up to, and why the man was getting under Gabriel’s skin so easily.

He was happy Reyes had found someone though.

Maybe. If he didn't run the damn man off.

******

“So, you two been ‘round each other nonstop this week.”

Jack felt Gabriel tense up beside him. He looked up across the table, meeting the gaze of the farmhand that had come to the Bar with them for some drinks. With a shrug he said, “Yeah, we have been.”

“What's it matter, Joseph?” Reyes hated how people had _noticed_ he and Morrison had been working together. 

“It doesn’t, Reyes. Was just pointin’ it out. Didn’t know Wilhelm hired another hand.”

Setting his drink down, Jack cleared his throat, “He didn’t. I’m just a drifter. But I like having a place to stay at night, so I help him out and he lets me stay with him.”

“You two been…?” Joseph waving a finger between them, raising an eyebrow.

Gabriel flipped him off and turned around, getting ready to stand, “What’s it fucking matter if we have?”

“You _have_ been pretty relaxed, Reyes. He's been takin’ care of ya I’d say, huh? Or do _you_ take care of _him_?"

"Go fuck yourself, asshole." Reyes stood and took a step, then turned around. "Not like your wife would anyways." He turned on his heel and stomped to the bar.

At the table, Jack let out a low whistle and shook his head. "Well then, you've pissed him the hell off. You have any idea what I'm going to have to deal with tonight?"

Joseph barely smiled as he took a long drink of his beer. "Fuck'em hard and I'm sure he'll get over it, Morrison."

"It'll take more than that." Jack watched the man's eyes sparkle, he knew what he was doing. He could tell the man knew how to get Reyes riled up, and that he was going to do just that before the night ended.

Jack could already feel his ass getting sore just thinking about the angry sex.

He smiled to himself as Gabriel returned, slamming their two pints down before dropping onto the bench beside him, sliding a boot behind his and touching their thighs.

Maybe he would fuck Gabriel tonight too, he _did_ like when they were rough.

******

Cracking an eye open, Morrison looked out of their tent and saw the sun was already rising. He pulled Gabriel closer to his chest, and reflexively sniffed his head, sighing as he watched the sun and waited for the man to wake.

He smelled Gabriel and himself. And then his wolf screamed: _mine_.

Last night started coming back. He remembered he had a single minded focus to knot Reyes after they drank together around the fire. But he fought back the urge, yet again, and begged Gabriel to fuck him instead.

He took another deep inhale of Gabriel.

_Mate._

"Why are ya sniffing me so hard, Morrison? Woke me the hell up."

_Mate._

"Sun's up, Jack… Oh shit! We're late!" Gabriel was on the verge of yelling, yanking their blanket off and jumping up, trying to get dressed inside the tent. "Why the fuck are you just laying there, Morrison!? Get up!"

Jack stared up at Reyes, eyesight going hazy as he mentally connected dots. It was all making sense now. Why he didn't have the urge to leave and drift around again. How nearly six months had passed since he met Gabriel and it felt like nothing. The fact nothing made him happier than waking up to this human sleeping with him.

_Mate._

Shaking his head and mumbling to himself, Jack stood, "Oh, fuck."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing. You go check on them two, I'll get everything packed up." He started pulling on his clothes, movements stiff and mechanical. Watching Gabriel leave, the little voice in his head was getting louder, it told him to follow him, to watch and protect him. " _Goddammit_."

Tearing the tent down, he was fighting to get it and the blanket rolled up when he saw Gabriel walking back, shirt open and barely on. He could see the marks from last night, where he bit him and finger marks from where he gripped his arms and waist too hard. He felt immediate relief seeing the man, and then a pull to kiss him, touch him, keep him close.

_Mate._

"Hector and Joseph left a note."

"What's it say?" Jack turned around, trying his best to avoid looking at the man. Trying to avoid the voice in his head that was only getting louder. Behind him, Gabriel cleared his throat and started reading, mimicking Hector's deep and slow baritone voice.

" _Heard you two all night last night. We didn't get any sleep. If you see this, we left before you. So hurry and catch up. —H + J_."

Stuffing the blanket and tent bundle into the packmule's pouches, he looked at the man, questions rolling off his tongue before he could stop himself, "They heard us? Are we that loud?"

Gabriel walked over and started to help finish up tearing down camp, "Darlin', Wilhelm had so many people bitching about us that he was thinking about building us a house just to get us out of the bar."

Morrison froze and looked at the man, the pet name grabbing his attention. "Really?"

_Mate._

"Oh yeah," Reyes winked as he circled around the mule, guiding Jack into a kiss, "I love listening to you beg for more, and begging for me. Sounds _real_ good when you get desperate."

_Mate._

"Shit, Reyes, the noises you make when I fuck you… you don't know what they do to me."

_Mate._

As they started trotting along in the direction of the other two farmhands, Gabriel guided his horse alongside Jack's before clearing his throat loudly and saying, "Maybe we should talk to him about the house, hmm? Wouldn't it be nice? Just us, being loud as hell in our own place? Not having to worry ‘bout anyone…"

Jack didn't have the words to describe the way his wolf clawed at him as his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Hearing that Gabriel would want to live with him nearly did him in. He nodded a few times before looking over and meeting the human's eyes, "Yeah. That sounds… that sounds like it would be nice, Reyes."

******

"It's gettin' late. And a little chilly." Gabriel looked across the small fire he'd finally got to start. The crackling of the burning wood was almost deafening in the silence. He was staring at Morrison's back, admiring the supernaturally strong muscles working in the tight shirt as he took a drink from their flask. The man had helped him repair the fence all day, and they weren't even halfway finished. 

"Yeah, it is." Jack looked down from the clear, starry sky and slowly turned around on the stump he'd found for a seat. "Always liked being outside on nights like this." He met Gabriel's dark brown eyes, watching the flickering reflection of the fire in them as he took another sip. "Especially when the company's good."

Tearing his eyes away, Gabriel stood and walked over to his horse and reached into the saddle bags, grabbing them both a can of beans, spoons, and then a small percolator he'd bought and some coffee. Grabbing a handful of the jerky they'd been eating on all day, Gabriel sat back down on his log. "Got us some food. And I brought some coffee. I know you like it…" He shrugged and tried to hide the blush when he felt those baby blues land on him.

"What, now you're blushin' over breakfast for me?" Jack chuckled, watching the man, "Thank you for the thought, Gabriel, really. I appreciate it." He looked over at the man's horse, admiring the creature as he took an offered jerky piece and passed the flask. It was solid black, as void as the night sky, but had white on its face in the shape of a horse's skull. Looked like something the Horseman of Death would ride, with a name just as fitting. "I hope he treats you just as good, Reaper." The horse neighed at him, and with a huff of air, went back to grazing.

"He seems to like you, Jack."

Jack watched as Gabriel cut the lids open and set the cans close to the fire to heat them up. He kept watching as the man took a long drink from their flask, then stood and walked around the fire, grabbing his hat and dropping it down beside the stump. "The horse?"

"Yeah, the horse." Gabriel nodded as he sat down in Morrison's lap, pulling his own hat off and dropping it down by Jack's before reaching up to comb his sweaty hair back out of his eyes with a smirk.

"Damn, was hoping you meant someone else if I'm being honest." He matched the man's smirk with his own, leaning back and dodging Reyes as he moved in for a kiss. Locking eyes with the human, Jack licked his lips and asked, "Why the rush? We've got all night."

Reyes closed his eyes and leaned back, moving to stand before strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him in place. "It's been a year, Morrison. You've been here, been with me, for a _year._ " He'd looked up at the sky, unable to face Jack as he said what had been bothering him. "And I figure you'll have to be leaving soon, so I want a good fuck before you disappear on me." He prayed to the bright stars above that Jack could hear between the lines and understand that he didn't want him to go.

He'd grown to love being around Jack Morrison. The man was a Ray of Sunshine. They'd slept together every night since their first night at the Bar. They'd gone back the first couple of months, but one night Jack asked if they could just camp out under the stars on the farm to be away from others. So they'd been doing that ever since.

Plus, it made the sex easy. They could be loud and rough, _and_ not have to worry about broken furniture. Everyone came out winning.

Gabriel hadn't noticed it until earlier today, but at some point he’d begun to dread Morrison leaving. It was a heavy ball of lead in his stomach that grew heavier every time he thought about it. And every time he told himself it was coming to an end because nothing good lasts forever. But he needed a fuck before the man left.

Needed one last memory of him to keep.

Reyes knew he'd never get Jack out of his head once he was gone. He loves the way Jack looks at him when he's fucking him, and when he's being fucked by him. Just kissing Jack makes him happier than he'd been in a long time.

He fucking _loves_ the man.

But he doesn't have the fucking balls to say it.

He sent a desperate plea up to the heavens: _Please, just stay with me Morrison._

"You okay, Reyes?" Jack gently shook Gabriel, watching his Adam's apple bob as the man fell into a silence, staring up at the stars. “Hey! What’s wrong?” He could sense the man's energy changing as the deathly silence dragged on. “Who said I was leaving, Gabriel? And if I was I wouldn’t just disappear on you.”

Still looking up, watching a few stars twinkle above them, he shook his head and mumbled, “You say that Morrison, but I don’t know if I can trust it. I know Were’s prefer to roam around, they don’t like being in one place too long. And you've been here awhile…"

“You're right Reyes, we don’t. Unless…” Reaching up, he gently grabbed Gabriel’s chin and tilted his head down, kissing him gently for a second before the man came alive and wrapped his arms around him, holding on tight. Jack felt Gabriel’s desperation in the kiss. In the way he held on tight and fought for control. A hand ran up his back and neck, then it was gripping his hair as the other balled up his shirt in a fist. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he felt Reyes pull back and exhale deep as he dropped his forehead on his shoulder. Morrison started rubbing Gabriel’s back when he heard the man hum a questioning tone.

"Unless…?"

"Unless we find our mate."

“Mate? Morrison are you saying…?” Leaning back, he tried to look at Jack, but the man stood suddenly. The next second his ass was hitting the ground hard and the warmth of the fire was a tad too close to his back for comfort.

Jack ignored the question, reaching down for their bean cans. Burning his hand, he yanked it back and reached into his pocket for a bandana, then grabbed them both and set them on the stump. “They’re hot as hell. Let’em cool down.”

“Morrison. Talk to me about—”

“I’ll get the bedroll.” He spun around and sidestepped Gabriel, rushing over to Reaper and digging in the camp saddlebag. He pulled out their bedroll and stuffed it under his arm, reaching back in and searching around, trying to waste time looking for the tent roll he'd already gotten out and built earlier.

“Jack.”

The voice was closer than he expected, Reyes had snuck up on him. There was a hand on his shoulder, the grip tight, a warning not to try and run. “After.”

“After _what_?”

“We eat, Gabriel.”

Their dinner was silent and the tension was thick. Jack avoided looking at Gabriel, feeling his face heat up anytime he tried to think over what he was about to say.

He told himself it was the fire.

Gabriel had an idea of mates among Werewolves. He'd heard about them over the years, everyone has, but the true ins and outs were something he wasn't sure if he was ready for. Especially with how shut off Jack was now that he was asking about it.

Tilting his can to get some light, he saw it was empty, but Jack was still eating, so he scraped the bottom with his spoon to buy time. But the silence dragged on. Fireflies were flicking in and out of existence as gentle breezes rolled by, bending the tall grass around them. In the woods across the fence line, animals were moving and snapping twigs, some calling out and in the distance there was a howl. He reached down and grabbed a long stick, poking the fire and sending embers up into the sky. Following them, he noticed the moon was almost full, just a sliver left to fill. He realised that's why the man had been more clingy recently, he always was around full moons.

He looked up when Morrison cleared his throat.

"I have to knot you." Jack forced himself to sound stronger. He'd been with this man for a year. Longer than anyone else. He knew Gabriel was his mate. Couldn't avoid it any longer. "And then I wouldn't want to leave you. Couldn't. Not that I would now anyways…"

Gabriel set his can down, balancing the spoon so it wouldn't fall and roll into the fire, "That all? Just take your knot? And then it'll just be like we have been? No turning me into a Were? Making me join a pack? Biting me?" He looked across the fire, the flames slowly dying down. Poking at it again, it flared up, the reflection bright in Jack's deadly eyes.

"I'm not part of a pack anymore, haven't been for years, so no. We'd kinda be our own I guess." Jack shrugged, rolling his shoulders and meeting Gabriel's eyes. "And Were's normally don't have human mates, or at least human mates that stay human long, but I'd never turn you. Unless _you_ wanted it." Jack was trying to be careful with his words. He didn't want to push Gabriel away or make the man think he, or they, wouldn’t work.

All he wanted to do right then was shift and run away.

"So, nothing really changes then? We can still have sex? Sleep together?" Reyes had Jack pinned to his seat with his gaze. He reached down and grabbed the flask, taking the last few long gulps to drain it dry. "Is that right?"

"Ummm… yeah. Yeah. Nothing would have to change."

Slowly standing, Gabriel dropped the stick he’d had in his hand. Moving around the fire, he stopped in front of Jack and used his boots to spread the man’s legs to get closer into his space. He could feel the tension radiating off Morrison as the man gently set his can on the ground and looked up at him.

“Reyes? What’s—”

He grabbed the wolf’s shirt and pulled him up, wrapping an arm around his waist, holding him close and tight. Kissing him hard, he grabbed his chin and held him there when they pulled apart, making sure the man would look him in the eye. “Why the hell were you so scared to talk about this? You could’ve said this shit six months ago! If being mates means you love me—" 

"It does! It means—"

Gabriel shook Jack's chin, shutting him up, "Then Jack Morrison, I fucking love you too.” He kissed Jack again, then pressed their foreheads together. "Why _the hell_ didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I didn't want to scare you away. It's a big deal between my kind and I wasn't sure—"

Shaking his head, Gabriel interrupted him with another kiss. He slid a hand between them and grabbed Jack's crotch, feeling him react to the touch. Kissing across his cheek to his ear, he whispered, "So, are we doing this now? Or do we have to wait for the full moon tomorrow night or something?”

Jack felt his breath run away from him, his heart racing at the thought of having Gabriel as _his_ , "Wait… you mean… you want me too… you want us to be…”

Still whispering, Gabriel drew out the words, "Yeah, Wolfman. I do.”

Morrison felt his cock throb hard against Gabriel’s hand at that. His voice had changed, he was giving an order. “Now.”

“ _Now_?"

Pushing the man towards their tent, Jack let out a low, possessive growl as he watched Gabriel saunter backwards, slowly unbuttoning his shirt with a dangerous wink.

"What’s the rush, Jack? We’ve got all night… right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be them consummating being mates! Been wanting to write Gabriel taking it for the first time and how it fucks with him real good (and how much he likes it). Plus I think fucking under the stars is kinda nice...
> 
> I hope ya liked this! If so a kudos/comment would be nice! I'm also on Twitter at @Lundinstrom_AD if you wanna thirst over shit there with me.


	9. Jack Makes Gabriel his Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says. This takes place immediately after the last chapter.
> 
> I wanted to try and portray Jack sort of still trying to accept that Gabriel wants to be his mate. That they could really be together. That what they had was growing between them both and neither would really approach it.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Pushing their tent flap back, Jack stepped inside and watched Gabriel, holding his gaze as the man untucked his shirt and slowly pulled it off. He watched closely as Reyes' hands moved down to his jeans and started working on them as he kicked his boots off.

Morrison loved the man's thick legs and plump ass. His strong chest and arms. That knowing grin he wore anytime they were going to have sex later.

Dammit, he loved _everything_ about Gabriel.

And the man was finally going to be _his_.

"Y'know Jack, I can’t be the only one naked for this."

He felt frozen in time as Reyes came to stand in front of him. Fingers were on his shirt buttons, undoing them slowly and pulling his shirt open. Rough hands were running up his stomach to his chest, fingers rolling his nipples as Gabriel looked down at them, smiling to himself. A hand moved down and cupped his crotch, gently squeezing as he got hard from the attention on his nipples.

"Damn, fucking love the way this can get you so hard, Jack." A tongue was licking over his free nipple before teeth bit down on it softly.

Squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed into the touches, moaning, " _Fuck…_ "

Gabriel cupped his neck, pulling him into a kiss. It was soft and slow, Gabriel's tongue teasing his lips, before working its way into his mouth when he pinched a nipple hard.

Jack wrapped his arms around Reyes and squeezed him tight, too tight based on the soft huff, and started kissing him back, pouring more energy into it than he had any kiss before. Panting, he let go and pushed Gabriel back, holding his shoulders. " _Reyes_."

The man squinted, looking him up and down, "What is it, Morrison?"

"What you do to me…" Jack rushed to get naked, watching the man lay down on their bedroll and spit in his hand before grabbing himself and working

"I can play you like a damn fiddle, Wolfman, _and you love it_. Now c'mere, I want another kiss."

Nodding as he was stepping out of his jeans and underwear, he rushed down onto the bedroll and got between Gabriel's legs. Jack pressed his cock down on Gabe's, feeling the man's fingers wrap around him and start jerking them both off.

He'd been pushing his wolf back, trying to not let his animalistic desires take full control. It only got harder when he bent down to kiss his lover's, _his mate's_ ,  neck, and Gabe let out a moan he'd never heard before. It resonated in him and grabbed his wolf's attention.

"C'mon Boy Scout, get a finger in me or _something_ , I'm begging you."

Jack pushed up and moved down, spinning Gabriel over. Locking eyes as Reyes looked back, he winked and licked his lips, "As you wish, Gabe."

Grabbing each ass cheek, he kneaded each globe before pulling them apart and running his tongue over his hole. Hearing a gasp from above, he did it again, before pushing his tongue in and out, feeling Gabe relax around him. Getting into a rhythm, he ran his hands up Gabriel's back, admiring the muscle and strength in this man, _in his mate_. Hands landed on-top of his, turning them over before lacing their fingers.

" _Dammit_ , _Jack, please…just…_ "

Shifting onto his knees, he rubbed his cock against Gabriel's hole, watching the man roll his hips to try and get it inside him. He held the man still and tutted at him, "Always so impatient." He leaned forward, pressing his chest against Gabriel's back and shoved a few fingers into his mouth, whispering in his ear, "Get'em wet."

He kept up his slow grind, wiggling his fingers as the man licked and sucked on them. Pulling them out, he pressed them against Gabe's hole, the ring of muscle relaxing as they both sunk in. Scissoring them, he started working Reyes open. Dropping some more spit on his fingers, he slipped a third in easily, stretching him more as he curled them and rubbed his knuckles on Gabe’s prostate a few times before pulling them out.

"What are ya…?"

Jack grabbed his cock and rubbed the leaking head on Gabe's hole, "Want to fuck you like this first, that alright?" His hand was blindly grasping inside the small bag they usually kept their oil in. Finding it, he pulled it out and brought it up to his mouth, biting the lid and unscrewing it.

"Yeah, yeah. Just… can I…"

He watched Gabriel wiggle under him then roll over, meeting his lover's, _his mate's_ , eyes with a grin as he got himself slick. Getting the lid screwed back on the bottle, Jack dropped the oil beside them and repositioned himself between Gabe's legs as he lined up.

Slowly pushing in, he felt Reyes relax and open up with a long, shaky sigh as he pushed deeper, Gabriel's hands were grasping in the bedroll. Those thick legs wrapped around him when he bent over and kissed Reyes, and then strong arms wrapped around him on the first thrust as he moved to whisper in his mate’s ear, "You feel so fucking good, Gabe. Can't believe you want to be mine."

"Baby, I've been yours since that first night. We just didn't know it then."

The arms squeezed, holding him tighter as a hand scraped up his back to his head, fingers running through his hair as he held him close. Jack's thrusts faltered for a second, his heart racing faster as those words sunk in.

He felt his wolf fighting harder on every moan from Gabriel to come out. Jack wanted to knot Reyes, mark him, make him _his_. Jack wanted him every way and everywhere. 

" _Harder, Jack._ "

Morrison listened, wanting to please his mate. Moving faster and harder, he kept fucking Gabriel deeper, feeling him clench down and moan louder as he figured out the angle to hit him right. All he and his wolf could focus on were the sounds Reyes kept making in his ear and their skin slapping.

He was happy they were out in the middle of nowhere instead of in town. They could be as loud as they wanted.

And he loved when Reyes was loud.

Jack knew he wouldn't last much longer, his mind slowly focusing solely on how much he wanted to cum in him. Thrusts slowing, he kept shoving in as deep as he could as Gabriel clenched down hard on him. "Gabe, I'm… I'm about to…"

"C'mon Jack, _fill me up. Make me yours_."

When he heard that he shoved as deep into Reyes as he could and climaxed, grunting and shaking as he locked up, holding onto him tight as he continued to unload in his lover. He was too sensitive to move and grunted when Reyes tried to move his hips under him. Jack felt some of his load leaking out of Gabriel, but he wished it wouldn’t. There was a small sense of joy as he remembered he'd _really_ get to fill Gabriel up as his wolf soon.

Under him, Gabriel chuckled as they both worked to catch their breath, "You really liked that, huh?"

Embarrassed, he laid his head on Gabriel's shoulder and nodded, cheeks and ears turning redder than they already were. Hands grabbed his face and pulled him into a soft kiss, Reyes softly biting his lip as he grinned down at him.

"Awwww, don't be like that babe," Gabriel dropped his voice low and smirked, "I liked it too, y’know."

Face flushing at hearing that, Jack closed his eyes and shook his head, "Can't be saying stuff like that, it gets me… it drives me crazy, Gabe." He leaned back and pulled himself out of Gabriel, quickly slipping three fingers in his loose, puffy hole as they shivered from the cool breeze flowing through the tent. Working his fingers, he pushed his load back in and slowly stretched Reyes as he curled and rubbed against Gabe's prostate again. He grabbed Gabe's cock, slowly jerking him as more pre leaked on his stomach. Reyes hadn't finished yet, he'd been too quick, only worried about getting himself off fast as a human. "Want my knot? Think you can take it?"

Gabriel let out a soft whimper with a nod, rocking his hips down hard on Jack's fingers, "Yea, Jackie, I've been wanting it for so long. You have no idea, can't wait to feel you in me."

He was staring into Gabriel's eyes as the man spoke, nearly losing control right then. "Damn you, Reyes. You have _no_ fucking idea what you do to me, do you?"

"Ooooh no, Jack, I know. It's fun getting you worked up. _Especially_ around other people. The way you get possessive when I flirt with someone… I love it." Gabriel's hands were roaming his chest, pinching his nipples and pulling on them before reaching down and grabbing his wrist to pull the fingers out of him. "Hurry up, Wolfman, I want to cum at some point tonight."

Jack crawled back some, grinning at Gabriel as he started to shift. His perception of the world warping as he became his wolf. Their large tent just barely fit him, and he could smell himself on Reyes, just under the man's natural cedar and leather scent. He loved Gabe's natural scent, the way it got stronger when he sweats, but never overpowering. The way it mixed with his own and made him feel like he was at home in the woods.

There was a hand on his cock; the fingers moving down the length and squeezing hard on the growing knot, making him pour pre all over Gabe's hands. Looking down he met Gabriel's gaze, the human winking at him and shifting in place as the fingers wrapped around his head. He licked Gabriel's face, growling deep and crouching down as Reyes helped guide him.

"Can't wait to be your _mate_ , Jack."

Morrison pushed forward, his head slipping into Gabe's cum filled hole easily as the man below him moaned his name loudly. His control was slipping as his wolf took over. He pushed deeper, sinking into Reyes to his knot before pulling back. Gabe's hands were in his neck fur, fingers tangling in it as he pulled and held on. There was only one thing Jack, and his wolf, wanted now.

To knot Reyes.

To make the man _his_.

Speeding up, Jack was fucking him fast, his knot growing and pushing against Gabriel's hole on every thrust. He felt it pushing hard, the grunts and moans under him only making him harder. A hand left his fur before he felt it touching his cock as he slid in and out of Gabriel, fingers pushing inside beside him before grabbing his knot and holding tight, making him freeze in place.

"C'mon Jack, push it all in. _Please._ I can take it."

Whimpering, he pushed harder, feeling the fingers moving around as the cum filled, warm hole sucked him in. There was a wet pop as Gabriel’s hole stretched and took the whole knot in, before clamping down around it and squeezing tight.

" _FUCKING—!_ "

Throwing his head back, Jack howled to the Gods as he pushed deeper, his knot growing and locking them together. He started cumming inside Gabriel, the man's fingers in his fur pulling hard as hell. Jack realised Gabe had climaxed, his load all over his stomach and chest. Licking, Morrison started cleaning him off, moving from his stomach up to his face as he continued to empty his balls inside his mate. He started rubbing his nose on Gabriel's cheek, cock still throbbing and filling him. He felt fingers feeling around the base of his cock, then a kiss from Reyes on his nose.

"You're still going, huh, gonna fill me up for real."

He nodded and whimpered, licking his cheek again as he continued to cum.

"So, it's real now. I'm really… your mate…"

Another nod and lick. Gabriel's hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him down onto his chest.

"I love you, Jack. I… I wish I said it earlier."

This time Morrison whimpered louder, wishing he had the control to shift and say it back after wanting to say it for so long. He wanted to kiss the man hard and fuck him into the ground again. He’d never be tired of this with Gabriel.

"Can’t wait to hear you say it back, Jack. "

Silence fell over them as Gabriel continued running fingers through his fur. He was still inside Gabriel, knot fully inflated, but he'd finally stopped cumming. He could tell the fullness was making Gabe uncomfortable below him, but his mate hugged tight, clinging to him.

"We're going to have to burn this bedroll, Morrison, I hope you know that. We'll never be able to get this clean."

He chuckled as best he could as a wolf, rubbing his head against Gabriel's chest.

Reyes was his now.

And he was Gabriel’s.

Jack knew that this is what he’d been seeking for years. But he never expected to find it in a random Cowboy, in a random town, all because he just needed a room for a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this and liked it, a kudos/comment would be cool. I kind of like exploring Jack/Gabe's past together whilst also still advancing the throuples relationship together in the present. Kind of wonder if it would be better if it was "in order" or just still kinda jumping around???
> 
> Either way, I've really been enjoying this AU and want to add some "worldbuilding" in, so next chapter will most likely be Jack telling Jesse about his scars.
> 
> P.S. Writing this really brought out my damn breeding kink and I was not ready for it. So now I really wanna make a whole chapter for it (it would be in the "present" with Jack and Jesse on Gabriel so 😤😤 lets gooo)


	10. Stories: Jack's Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a few Twitter polls on how Jack got his scars a few weeks back because I couldn't decide myself, and here we are!!
> 
> Hope y'all like it!!
> 
> ALSO!! Changed the title because I realised it didn't make too much sense considering they're mainly Cowboys and Gabe isn't exactly "a Farmer" lol

Jesse and Jack were in bed, waiting on Gabriel to finish with his bath. McCree had gotten the older man to sit between his legs so he could look at his back. The mess of slightly faded scars had always held his attention, but getting to truly see them up close, he noticed a good number of them were claw marks. Opening the tin in his hand, he could smell the minty herbs and woodsy oils in the cream he'd gotten at the General Store. Running his finger through it, he felt that it was cooling as he traced his calloused fingers over Jack’s muscles and scars, rubbing it in slow and deliberately across his upper back before moving down.

Curious, Jack grabbed the tin's lid and skimmed the label as he was told to turn around. “What’s this even for, Jess?”

“Supposed to help relax your muscles.” Jesse moved his hands down to Morrison's chest, rubbing over the scars and unblemished skin with the same care.

Jack laid back under the touch, relaxing some as Jesse straddled his waist and started using more pressure to rub it in, working on a tense spot. “What for?”

“You and Gabriel are always stiff when y’all wake up, figured I could help with that.” Jesse grinned and smeared a little more on his hand, giving more attention to Jack’s chest and shoulders. “Why all the questions? Don’t like being pampered, Morrison?” Dropping his voice and bending over, he whispered in Jack’s ear, “Gonna have to do this more often at this rate.”

Morrison sighed and closed his eyes, listening as Reyes started singing an old bar tune to himself in the bath, his deep tones calming. He relaxed some more under the touch, drifting into _almost_ sleep as Jesse rubbed more on his shoulders and down his arms, humming along with Gabriel. He’d heard them crooning it together a few times outside; it was a tune about finding love where you didn’t expect it and holding on tight to it.

His heart fluttered as he listened.

Dammit, he loved them.

He'd grown to accept that the catch in his breath and the way his heart sped up wouldn't ever go away when he thought of either man.

When McCree pressed a kiss to his lips he opened his eyes slowly and grinned up at him. "Give me another one."

Jesse winked, eyes lighting up, "Only if ya promise to stay still." Kissing Jack again, he dragged it out, both wanting control, but neither man taking it, both just enjoying the moment. "Ya gonna let me finish now?

Nodding, he watched the Cowboy smear more cream on his hands before they landed on his lower stomach, moving down to his thighs, giving attention to a jagged scar he knew always intrigued McCree.

“Hey…”

“Hmmm?” Closing his eyes he listened for the question he knew was finally coming.

“How’d ya get all these scars?”

Letting out a deep hum, Jack opened his eyes and watched as McCree shifted over to his other leg. “Got them protecting Gabriel.”

"Protecting him? From what?" Jesse kept going, working down the leg, and met Morrison’s gaze. He’d noticed the man had gotten hard, cock resting against his stomach and starting to leak.

“Some other Weres Jess,” He moved, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard. “You know, I’ve been waiting to see how long you’d wait before asking about them. Thought you would’ve asked years ago.” Jack closed his eyes and rolled his head back. “They're ugly. I look like I’ve been torn apart.”

Jesse moved and straddled Jack's lap, pressing a kiss against a scar on his shoulder, then moved up to the diagonal one across his face. “Yer sexy as hell with ‘em, Sunshine. Believe me; I'd love ya with 'em or without. _But_ I gotta say, yer pretty damn handsome with 'em."

Shaking his head in silent disagreement, Jack tried to hold back a smile when he heard the nickname said like that. "Looked better without them, just ask Reyes."

Through the wall they heard Gabriel climbing out of the tub, and then the door opened. Heavy footsteps started moving down the hall, stopping at the door. Jesse kissed Jack, biting and tugging on his lower lip as he pulled back.

A low, drawn out whistle came from the door, "Well, well, well, am I interrupting something? I can stay _right here_ if I need to, I don't mind watching whatever this is."

Jack opened his mouth first, "Nothing's—"

"He's trying to avoid my question, Gabe."

Jesse rolled out of Morrison's lap and splayed out on his back, head at the foot of the bed as he motioned for Gabriel to come closer. When he got close enough, he reached out and pulled Reyes into an upside down kiss, drawing it out with some moans. McCree could sense Jack and his wolf getting jealous as they broke apart and Gabriel locked eyes with McCree, and asked, "What were you asking him?”

Above them Jack sighed heavily, "He asked about my scars, Gabriel."

"Oh! _Really_!?" Reyes looked at Jesse, "Thought you would've asked him a few years ago." He straightened up and moved around the bed, getting in and leaning over to kiss Jack, smiling wide before helping get McCree situated between them. "He likes to make it sound all dramatic and life-threatening…"

Morrison snapped his head to the side to look at Reyes, mouth hanging agape as he listened to how nonchalant the man was trying to make it out to be, "It _was_ life-threatening, Gabriel. They were pissed I'd brought you inside the bar and you wouldn't leave."

Between them McCree closed his eyes and shook his head, slowly asking to make sure he understood, "Wait, wait, wait, you got all those from a _bar brawl_?"

Gabriel looked at the younger man and chuckled, "Let him tell the story. And not _all_ of them are from the fight; he did have some the first night we met."

On Jesse's other side, Jack cleared his throat, "We'd decided to take a little vacation after we…" He felt himself blushing at the memory of them in the tent on that night, "Committed to being mates. I had told Gabriel about a big town I'd heard about that was a week or so away from Blackwater. It was the place most Weres ended up when they headed West. They found packs and mates there and usually settled down."

"Sounds like it would be fun to see."

Chuckling, Reyes laid his head on Jesse's shoulder, "I thought the same thing back then, Jess."

"It would've been fine if we just went to the human bar, Gabriel. But _no_ , you just had to see inside the Were bar."

“Well _I_ didn’t throw the man through the table for touching me, Morrison.”

******

Jack stared at Gabriel's back, the Were bar in front of them. His _mate_ , it still felt funny to think and say it even after these weeks together alone, looked handsome as hell. They'd made it to Evermaw Bay late last night and rented a room at the Inn. Reyes had woken up with the sun and spent the morning in the bathroom grooming himself, recovering from what had ended up being their honeymoon.

But he still smelled overwhelmingly _human_ , even after their endless fucking and marking one another. He wouldn't say it out loud, but sometimes he wished Gabriel would ask to be made a wolf, but he never pushed the subject even though he knew it would make things easier.

He looked over at the man, nervousness obvious in his voice, "They're not going to like this, Gabriel. Were's never like when humans are in their spaces. _And_ we aren't exactly normal Mates either."

Gabriel dug his boot heel into the ground before turning on the spot and taking a step towards Jack, stabbing his index finger against his chest, "Morrison, we've fucked each other more times in a month than there are days in the damn year. I’d think being your Mate and taking your damn knot is good enough. What are they going to do, try and take me from you? Turn me?"

"You know how Weres are, Gabriel. We're outsiders here, and you're a human mated to a Were. That's… that's not how it—"

Reyes spun back around, the bar calling to him. It was daring him to come inside. "You've told me, Jack. We're freaks to them. But what's it matter? They aren't us." He stomped up the few stairs, stepping through the batwing doors before Jack could catch him.

"Reyes! Stop!" Morrison stumbled to a stop behind the man, almost hitting him. Gabriel was standing stock still just past the threshold.

All eyes in the place were on them. Jack could sense them all sniffing, trying to figure out their scents. Unbothered by the stares, Gabriel rolled his shoulders and started walking towards the bar. The bartender stared him down every step as he took a stool and ordered a pint, placing some coins on the bartop. The bartender didn't move, just stared at Gabriel, eyes subtly bouncing between him and Jack as his nostrils flared like he didn’t know a scent. "Human."

"Name's Reyes. Can I get my drink?"

Jack felt the bartender's eyes lock onto him.

"This _human_ yours, stranger?"

He didn't like the way the man dragged out 'human'. Anger started bubbling up and Jack saw red. He realised then he didn’t much care for people being rude to Gabriel. Slamming his boot down hard on the first step, he started walking towards them. "He is. Now give him his damn drink." Reaching the bar, he stood beside Reyes and wrapped an arm over his shoulders, passive aggressively grinning at the bartender. He felt all the eyes in the place boring a hole into his back as he pressed a kiss to Gabriel's temple.

"A human," The bartender scoffed as he slowly moved to grab a glass, knuckles going white as he gripped the tap hard. "You've brought a _human_ in here." He slammed the glass down in front of Gabriel, beer sloshing over the edge as he stared at Jack. "You don't know the _rules_ here, do you?"

Reyes was watching the man closely, "What's it matter if I'm here. I'm with him."

The bartender cut his eyes down to Reyes, squinting as he ground out, "You're bloody bait in shark infested waters. You'd leave if you were smart."

Taking a drink, Gabriel locked eyes with the bartender and smirked as he licked the foam off his top lip.

Jack let a deep chested growl rumble and he gripped Reyes harder. "We're not leaving." He noticed a few of the Weres behind them moving around, getting ready to pounce any second.

******

"Wait, wait, wait." Jesse shook his head, looking between them. "They were gonna fight y'all just for being inside the bar!?"

"Well, humans weren't supposed to go inside. You know how territorial Weres can be, what's theirs is theirs." Jack shrugged, getting comfortable because he knew the fight was coming, and Gabriel was ready for it.

Reyes chuckled, "It was _mostly_ because of me being a smartass. But Jack being overly possessive didn't help."

"Why am I not surprised you were bein' an ass." Jesse pressed a kiss to Gabriel's shoulder.

"You were _in danger_ Gabe; of course I went crazy." Jack huffed as he stared at Gabriel over Jesse. "Should've just let _you_ try and fight them and just get your ass handed to you."

Grinning wider, Reyes leaned over Jesse and whispered with a kiss, "Only people who can _beat my ass_ are you two, now isn't that right?"

Both the Weres grunted in agreement, refusing to voice their answers.

"Now, this is when it gets good, Jess. Jack is terrifying when he gives in to his Wolf…"

******

After a few moments of silence, heavy steps came up behind them. Jack's arm tightened on Gabriel's shoulder, his body tense, thrumming with defensiveness.

The man cleared his throat loudly, crossing his arms and sneering down at Reyes. 

Jack wanted to turn and throw a fist, knock the man on the ground.

_Rip his throat out._

"He told you to _leave_ , human."

Gabe took another sip from his beer, gently setting the glass down, he sighed, "Why? My mate's a Were. He's right here with me. I'm not bothering y'all." Gabriel turned on his stool and looked at the man. “You can just sit down, and leave us be.”

He was almost as tall as Jack, but not as broad or thick. The man had midnight black hair, tied back in a ponytail, with scraggly mutton chops and a slightly uneven goatee. He could see the man was strong, most likely worked on the boats that docked here.

Gabriel felt Jack tensing up, his breathing getting more punctual and deep. Something was telling him shit was about to hit the fan. He turned back and took another drink.

The man grabbed his shoulder. "He told you two to—"

Before the man could finish speaking, the hand was ripped off his shoulder, followed by a loud roar from Jack and the sound of wood splintering and glasses shattering.

" _Don't_ touch him."

Quickly turning towards his mate, he said, "Jack, stop—!"

But it was too late.

Werewolves had questionable tempers to boot by themselves, but when they around each other, they were pushed to the edge and the smallest thing could set them off. But the one thing even Gabriel knew to _never_ do, was mess with another Were's mate.

Jack followed the man down, throwing punches as some other Weres tried to pull them apart. Gabriel eyed the bartender; he was standing behind the bar, wiping glasses and stacking them as he took them out of the sink, not even looking up. The fight didn't seem to faze him in the least.

There was another loud crack of wood and shattering glass. Reyes turned and saw Jack launching himself up from the splintered remains of a table in a towering white blur as he shifted and threw the remains of his clothes off to the side.

"MORRISON!"

The white wolf froze and turned to look at him, eyes wide and full of rage. Gabriel saw his face and body relax some, but the clarity was broken as an ear piercing howl filled the place. The other man had shifted too and it set the others on the edge, all of them visibly itching to shift with him.

Jack snapped back to growl at the black wolf, crouching down defensively, his body coiling up and ready to fight. He was larger than the bar wolf. Gabriel knew he had an advantage even with the others there.

Reyes knew the howl was a challenge.

And he knew Jack wasn't going to run away from it.

Morrison was a blur, getting across the bar in the blink of an eye, his deep growl striking pure fear in Gabriel. He watched Jack's teeth sink into the man's side, fur and skin ripping as the black wolf clawed at Jack's face and body before being tossed to the side with a squeal of pain. The black wolf landed on a table and broke its legs, the wood creaking as it splintered under him.

A deep growl came from Jack as he slowly walked backwards towards Gabriel, his gaze sweeping back and forth as the other bar patrons silently debated among themselves on whether to join in.

Gabriel watched the blood dripping from Jack's maw, pooling on the floor as it mixed with his saliva. There were gashes on his flank, pink spreading through his fur. Locking eyes with him, he said calmly, "Okay Jack, no more."

One of the other patrons, a man with short cropped brown hair and a clean shaven baby face, pushed forward, kicking the remains of a table out of his way, "Oh _hell_ naw! Y'all ain't leaving here alive after that!" The man shifted and let out another challenging howl, then rushed Reyes and Morrison.

Jack pushed Gabriel back against the bar behind him before the wolf could close the space. Morrison snarled as the brown wolf clawed at his face, barely missing his eye. Another swipe caught Jack's left shoulder. The next second Jack clawed back at the smaller wolf, a few gashes opening down his right side as he whimpered and backed off as another Were rushed to join in. She shifted and went for Jack's neck in a flash of grey, her fangs digging into his chest instead. Jack was able to grab this one by the throat, crushing it and throwing her at the other humans.

Mind only focused on keeping his mate safe, he backed up until he could sense Reyes behind him. The other men and women in the bar started getting ready to shift.

Reyes was looking over Jack. His white fur had more spots of pink and red, some gashes deep and wide enough he could fit his whole hand in them. He was worried, mind going into a panic as he realised he and Jack might die right here. He reached out and grabbed Jack's wrist, pulling him down close to check the slash across his face, making him flinch and huff hot breath in his face. Holding his mate's gaze, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Jack, I'm so sorry about all this…"

Behind them, the bartender had finally decided to intervene. His voice boomed through the bar, "ENOUGH!"

The tone told Gabriel he was an Alpha, and these Weres were probably his pack. All the men and women froze at the command, and the shifted wolves bowing their heads and whining softly. Reyes turned to look at him when the man started talking again.

"You two have destroyed enough of my bar. Leave! Now!" The gaze of the bartender shifted from them to the other Weres. "And _you_ lot. You can't even fight a Wolf with a damn _human_ for a mate!? The hell are you gonna be good for when the Desertclaw’s comes back?"

Morrison was staring the others down, sneering and baring his teeth. He started moving towards the door slowly, keeping Gabriel behind him. When Reyes was outside, he stepped through and turned around.

Outside people were in the streets staring at the bar and them. The fight had obviously drawn a crowd and Reyes didn't really like the looks they were getting. He heard Morrison panting hard and grunting as he shifted back behind him. Some of the townspeople started losing interest, mumbling amongst themselves as they walked away.

Reyes hoped Were bar fights might not be that out of the ordinary here.

Stumbling after the shift, Jack leaned against the wall and hissed in pain. He had enhanced healing as a Were, but some of the wounds were deep and a few wouldn’t stop bleeding. He was lightheaded and wavered when he went to take a step. In a heartbeat Reyes was holding him close and guiding him down the steps. "Dammit, Gabe, slow down…can’t see straight…"

He heard Reyes let out a tight chuckle and mumble something, but he didn’t catch it and just kept stumbling along until the world went quiet and black.

The next time he tried to open his eyes; he could only see out of one, something was covering his other. He was lying in a bed and felt a sharp stinging on his chest and face, the scent of herbs and alcohol was overwhelming. Beside him there was movement. A chair scraping against the wood floor. A deep breath, followed by stinging on his leg. Looking down, he saw Gabriel bent over his leg, smearing something on it and rubbing with a cloth. "Fuckin' hell, that shit burns."

Reyes looked at him. His eyes were red and puffy; it looked like he'd been crying.

" _Jack_. Shit. You're awake."

He watched the man gently set a bowl and cloth down on the nightstand. Hands were cupping his face, then lips were pressed against his and pulled away before he could react. "You’ve been cryin'?"

No answer, but another kiss, this one softer and longer. He reached up and grabbed Gabriel's face, pulling him back and looking at him as one hand started feeling around his face for the bandage covering his eye. Pulling it off, he examined his mate closely and asked, "I’m serious Gabe, you okay?"

"I am now, Jack."

"Good." He yawned, sleep fogging his memory. "Now, where are we?"

"Our room at the Inn. Been about a day. Got the town Doc to give me something to help you sleep and keep your wounds clean."

Looking at himself, he saw pink stained pieces of cloth on his chest and left shoulder. Gaze moving down, he saw damp ones on his legs. He assumed it was the same stuff on his face. Going back to Gabriel, he grinned as best he could. "You know, it felt good to fight. Haven't had to do it in a long time.”

"You could've _died_ , Jack. You weren't healing fast enough. You kept bleeding…"

"Worth it to protect you." He interrupted Reyes' next thought with a kiss, pressing their foreheads together after, and then kissing him again, whispering into it, "I love you, Gabriel. Dying to protect you will always be worth it."

He could tell Reyes had choked up, the man nodding and avoiding his eyes.

"Now, get these fucking things off me. They hurt. And I'm hungry." Sitting up in the bed, he started picking at the pieces of cloth, pulling on them slowly. As they were lifted, the gashes started rapidly closing, the scars left behind a bright pink. "Well, I hope you don't mind scars, ‘cause it looks like I've got a few now."

"Well, I do think they're pretty handsome. They give you some _character_."

Chuckling, Jack slowly crawled out of bed, his body sore and tight all over. Shuffling to the small bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. "I look like I've been mauled by a fucking bear." He met Gabriel’s eyes in the mirror and watched his mate smile softly.

“You’re just as handsome as the first night we met, if not more now Jack.”

Looking back at himself, he shook his head, “Nah, you just feel that way because we’re mates. Comes with the deal.” He heard heavy footsteps, and then hands were wrapping around his waist. Gabriel was pressing against his back and holding him in a tight hug.

“ _No_. I mean it, Morrison. You just said you would’ve _died_ for me. I’d love you even if you had more scars.” They met eyes in the mirror again. Gabriel pressed a kiss to his temple, finger tracing the scar across his face gingerly. “They look damn good on you, Jack.” The other hand slid down and cupped his dick. “Now, come back to bed, I’m going to show you just _how much_ I love you…”

******

Jesse looked back and forth between them, grinning as the story came to a close. "You two really are somethin', huh. Fucking after a bar brawl."

Protesting, Reyes cleared his throat, “I’d watched him fight to protect me, Jess. I didn’t want anything more than him right then.”

"And I just wanted to fuck him like I’d actually died and come back."

Gabriel chuckled, "You’ve _always_ been handsome, Jack. The ladies fawned over you _more_ after the scars, y’know. And so did I."

Whistling low, Jesse lay down and said, “Desperate sex after a fight? I like it.” Pulling Gabriel into a kiss, he whispered, “So, do you wanna show him just how much we love him together?”

Rolling his eyes, Reyes smirked as Jesse kissed him again. He looked over at Jack, raising his brows in question as McCree moved and started kissing the other Were.

Jesse had pulled Jack down onto his back and was kissing his scars one by one as he moved down his chest and stomach. McCree looked up and stared into Jack’s baby blues, “We love you and your scars Jack, and we wanna show you. How ‘bout it?”

Morrison sighed and stared up, shaking his head, “Yeah, yeah, that sounds good.”

Gabe moved over and kissed Jack deep, drawing it out and teasing his lip as he pulled back. “No shifting you two, deal?”


	11. Rut Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title says, it's Rut time for the Weres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Jack are getting their Ruts and fighting. Gabriel's getting a semi-Heat. They're fucking real good babyyy.
> 
> Hope y'all like it!!

Gabriel was sweating something fierce and he was confused as to why.

The past few days he'd been sweating more than usual even with the winter coming. He'd begun taking cold baths to try and cool off, but in the middle of the night he'd wake up covered in sweat with Jesse and Jack. Wiping his clammy hands off on the cloth over his shoulder, he unbuttoned his shirt and opened the window in the kitchen all the way, hoping a breeze would roll through.

Getting busy with the food again, he lost track of time until he heard a heavy thump from the yard. Looking towards the door, he heard his lovers' yelling back and forth. They'd been getting more and more snippy with each other and he couldn't figure out why. Hell, last night, they'd even slept in separate rooms after an argument he’d missed when in the bath.

Jack won, if you could call it that, but Gabriel missed Jesse being there with them. He yelled for McCree to come get in bed, but the man refused.

Today was the fourth or fifth day of their weird shit. Looking at the calendar, he noticed they were coming up on their anniversary of becoming mates.

Gabriel thought back over the years for any weird fighting with Jack around their mating anniversary, but he'd never acted like this when it was just the two of them. Even when Jesse was just living with them, neither of them had been this wolf-like and territorial.

Hearing them getting louder outside, he put down his knife and stomped towards the door, pushing the screen door open entirely too hard, making it slap the side of the house as it opened.

"—Mine, McCree!"

Both men were rolling around in the yard, grappling with each other. Jesse was shirtless, his sweaty skin spotted with dirt and grass. They were throwing swings at each other, some connecting and others missing. Jack took an opening and wrapped Jesse in a bear hug before slamming him down on the ground, knocking the wind out of the younger man for a second before he tried to headbutt Jack and get out of his arms. 

"No, Jackass! _He’s ours_!"

Utterly confused, Gabriel stomped his boot down and yelled, "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you two!? Stop this shit! Right now!"

They froze mid roll, Jack ending up on-top, pinning Jesse to the ground. The younger man started growing and clawing at the hands on his chest.

"Morrison. McCree. Tell me what the _hell_ is going on? Why have you two been fighting!?" Watching Jack's face, he saw the man's already flushed skin darken as he blushed. "Answer me, dammit! _Now_!"

Jack started, not sounding very confident in his answer, "Well, us three… we're mates…"

Closing his eyes and sighing, Reyes said, "I'm aware we're mates. What does that have to do with—"

"A pack! We're all three technically a pack now. And we're… we're fighting over who gets to… gets to breed you because it's—"

Below Jack, Jesse gave Reyes a smug, upside down, shiteating grin before reaching up and grabbing Morrison by the neck. Jesse pulled the man down into a pant-filled distraction-kiss before rolling them over and balling Jack’s shirt in his fists, lifting the older man off the ground a little before slamming him down. "Why can't we _both_ get him? I'll even let ya fuck me too if I get him first!"

"We _can_ , you dumbass! But _I_ deserve him first, McCree! I've been with him longer!"

Gabriel's eyes glazed over as their arguing faded into background noise. Thinking over it, he could only focus on two words: _Breed you_.

So their ruts were happening. Together. And that explained the sweating. Two Weres in rut had apparently put him into some sort of heat to match. Morrison and him alone never seemed to do this. _Fun_.

Out in the yard, Jack let out a dark, rumbling snarl before shoving Jesse off and quickly standing up. Turning towards Gabriel, body on the verge of shifting, Jack said, "It's Jesse's first rut. And it's gonna be… intense." The man sniffed the air hard, eyes going wide, "And you're in—"

Reyes could only watch as McCree stood and launched himself forward in a blur, tackling Jack from behind with a loud snarl before growling in his ear as he started to shift, letting out a low, possessive, " _He's mine_."

"MCCREE! STOP!" Gabriel jumped off the porch and stomped towards them. When he met Jesse's eyes he saw the man realise what he was doing. Letting go of Morrison, Jesse crawled back, looking between them.

"Shit! Shit! I'm sorry. I'm— I'm sorry, Jack. I don't know what…"

Gabriel got Jack standing and waited as he composed himself, "You're fine, Jess. We're just going to have to… deal with this soon because I'm…" Jack was staring at Jesse as his mind went foggy and all he could think of was fucking the man beside him into the ground, forcing his knot into him, and hearing him moan his name as he filled him up with his cum. Shaking his head, Jack cleared his throat, "I'm going into a rut being around you."

"You never acted like this before during ruts, so what's up?" Gabriel was watching Morrison closely as he went flush, and his hands got twitchy at his sides when he dug his boot into the dirt.

"Reyes, I felt this fucking crazy about you during them. There's a reason we stocked up on food and never left the bedroom during them…" Jack shook his head, thinking back to the ruts they'd shared together, "But it being just the two of us made it easy to manage. Jesse being here means there's _competition_."

He looked between them, "But there's no competition though!"

Jesse stood up, still looking a tad ashamed as he dusted himself off. Looking at Gabriel, he tapped his temple and said, "Yeah, but you don't have this… this voice saying the other Wolf is gonna beat ya to your mate. _Steal_ them from ya."

Reyes looked at Jack, then back at Jesse, "Both of you. Get your asses inside and wash up. I'm not letting you two get dirt and grass in the damn bed."

Both men nodded and acted like the fight in the yard never happened.

"Sometimes I swear you two are gonna put me in an early grave." Gabriel watched them walk by him and go inside, listening to them bicker over who got the bath first.

Walking by them as he started undressing, he cleared his throat and said, "Figure it out fast. Fight in the house and neither of you get me."

******

Gabriel had been laying naked on the bed, eyes closed and arms crossed behind his head as he listened to them in the hall. They started arguing again when Jesse finished, Morrison loudly threatening him if he did something to Gabriel without him there. He listened as Jesse’s heavy footfalls moved towards him and stopped in the doorway.

“Turn over, Gabe.”

Cracking open an eye, he looked at the younger man leaning against the door frame, staring at him. He could see the hunger in his eyes. "He told you not to do anything without him here, remember?"

"That he did," Jesse pushed off the frame and swaggered his way towards the bed. "But I wanna get ya ready." Climbing onto the bed, he straddled himself over Gabriel, giving him a quick peck on the lips before grinning down at his lover. "I don't think he'd mind that, would he?"

Reyes narrowed his eyes, "You're really trying to test his patience, aren't you…" He grabbed McCree by the chin and kissed him. "Move then, Jess. Let me roll over."

Moving to the foot of the bed, Jesse watched Gabriel roll over and stick his ass up. Reaching, he grabbed a cheek in each hand, appreciating each globe of muscle as he bent down and spread them, licking over his hole before biting each cheek and saying, "Damn Gabe, yer ass is beautiful."

Before Reyes could respond, he started licking and teasing his hole, pushing spit in as it twitched and relaxed for him. He felt Gabe's hand in his hair, nails digging in and scratching his scalp as his mate's soft groans egg him on to do more, so he obliged and gave it.

Through the walls, the water turned off, then footsteps were in the hall a minute later. Jack was coming, but he didn't care if the older man got pissed. He wanted Gabriel like this, begging him for more as he got him ready. All Jesse wanted to do was fuck him good, to knot him and empty his balls in him. To keep him well fucked and used.

"McCree."

Gabriel's hand tightened in his hair at Jack's voice. But he kept going, tongue spearing in and out of Gabriel as the human clenched around him.

"Is he ready?"

Finally pulling back, he stared at Gabe's spit coated hole, running two silver digits over it before pushing them in and scissoring them, stretching the hole open. Running his other hand over his mouth, he turned to look at Jack, his paler skin flushed pink from the warm water. Raking his eyes over the still damp man, he said, "Yeah, he's ready for you."

"Good deal." Morrison moved towards the bed, stopping at the foot of it and locking eyes with Gabriel like Jesse didn't exist. "I want to watch you fuck him, Jess."

McCree just stared at Jack, mouth hanging open and watching as the icy blue eyes slowly moved from Gabriel's to his.

"I mean it, Jess. Fuck him. Get him nice and full for me. Want to feel your cum in him when I fuck him." Jack reached out and grabbed Jesse's slack jaw, "He's ours to use all night." He picked his voice up just a bit, "Isn't that right, Gabe?"

Reyes nodded, breathless and drunk on the high of Jesse fingering and eating him out, "Yea… yeah, I'm y'all's…"

Jesse nodded, at a loss for words. He turned back to Gabriel and pulled his fingers out. Spitting on his cock, he smeared it along his length and lined up. Giving a little growl, he shoved in, hilting himself completely in Gabe. He heard Gabriel whine as the warmth clenched and squeezed around him, the body adjusting to the intrusion. He felt a body behind him and then two hands were on his waist, one slowly moving up and teasing his nipple.

A command was whispered in his ear: " _Harder, McCree_."

Pulling back, Jesse watched as the head of his cock nearly slipped out before he pushed in hard and fast, burying himself in Gabriel. He repeated it, speeding up. The other hand on his waist moved down and palmed his balls, squeezing before tugging them.

He grabbed Reyes' waist and started pulling the man back to meet his thrust, skin slapping harder and louder as he tried to get deeper. He was only focused on breeding Gabriel, on getting him heavy with his seed.

Jesse growled, he felt himself getting closer, the constant attention on his nipples and balls distracting him as something started moving between his thighs, the slick length grinding started moving faster before he realised it was Jack fucking them. Slowing, he felt the urge to shift grow as the wolf clawed at his control, the need to knot taking over.

" _Don't shift. Not yet_."

Shoving deep and hard, he buried himself balls deep and threw his head back, Jack's teeth bit on his ear as he cried out wordlessly and finished in Gabriel, rocking hard and trying to get deeper.

" _Good boy, Jesse. Fill him to the brim_."

He felt his balls twitching in Jack's hands, his thighs locking together as Jack kept fucking them. After a few pulses the fingers let go of his sack and started trailing up, wrapping around the base of his softening cock. His entire body felt boneless as he leaned back against Jack.

"You finished?"

He nodded.

"Good." Jack braced McCree against him and pulled him out of Gabriel watching for a second as his mate's hole quivered and twitched, the younger man's load starting to leak out. Laying Jesse down on the bed, he pulled Gabriel to the edge, and stroked his slick cock a few times. Pushing his head against Gabe's hole, he watched as the ring opened and Reyes pushed back, pushing the head into himself before making his demand.

"Fuck me, Jack."

Morrison didn't need to be asked twice.

He shoved deep, and before he got to enjoy the hole clenching around him he pulled back and looked at himself. He could smell Jesse's scent and watched as his cock slid out covered in cum. Growling, he thrust in long and fast, making Reyes cry out when he bottomed out in him. He could feel McCree leaking out around him, running down his balls. Pulling back again, he dropped more spit on himself and rammed back in with a loud growl.

Grabbing Gabriel's waist in a death grip, he pushed Reyes down against the bed and started pumping into him faster and harder, shaking the bed with each thrust.

Beside them, Jesse moved and leaned back against the headboard, jacking himself off, staring at them and panting. Jack locked eyes with McCree and snarled at him, the scent of the other wolf testing his control over his own form. Growling louder, Jack's thrust had become much more punctual and powerful. Reaching down, he wrapped his arms around Gabriel's chest and pulled him up against his.

Jesse crawled forward and grabbed Gabriel's cock, slowly stroking him, kissing him and whispering against his lips, “Ya look so fuckin’ good like this Gabriel.”

Morrison suddenly stopped moving, making Jesse look at him surprised. “Want you to ride me, Gabe.” He pulled all the way out and turned around, laying down on the bed and getting Gabriel to straddle him. Pushing his cock into Gabe, he started fucking him again, watching as Jesse moved behind him.

Jesse started mouthing Gabriel's shoulder and staring at Jack as he reached around and started jerking Gabe off again, tugging on his balls occasionally. "We're gonna fuck ya good and deep Gabe, keep fuckin' _filling_ ya up. That's what ya want, right?"

Gabriel nodded, voice weak as he begged, "Yea, yea. More… please…"

Rocking up hard into Reyes, Jack grunted and growled, holding McCree's gaze. "Fuck him with me, Jess. He can take us both, he's loose enough now." Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriel and held him tight against his chest, giving Jesse access to Gabe's ass.

McCree pushed two fingers into Gabe's hole alongside Jack, scissoring them and stretching Gabriel some. "Hmmmm, he’s _real_ nice and loose…" Lining up, he pushed against the ring of muscle. His head slipped in easy, earning a loud gasp out of Gabriel and a few pants. "You feel so _fuckin'_ good, Gabe." He pushed, getting a couple more inches in. Rubbing his hands down Gabriel's back and sides, he whispered, "Relax darling, just breathe, let me in."

"Goddamn… the both of you… getting your ruts together…" Gabriel was interrupted with a kiss by Jack, his train of thought lost in it. A few seconds later he felt McCree shove hard, going balls deep in him. Throwing his head back, he felt Jack's mouth against his neck as he shouted, "FUCK!"

“That's tha plan, love." McCree was spreading Gabe's ass, watching his cock slide in and out, his first load leaking out around both of them and keeping them slick. Speeding up, he started fucking Gabriel harder, feeling Jack slowly start up his own pace. 

Morrison was whispering in Gabriel's ear. "Want us to cum in you together?" Gabriel kept nodding as he spoke. "You're just a _bitch in heat_ to use like we want." Jack grabbed Reyes' face with both hands and kissed him, devouring the moans and groans as they fucked him. 

Jesse leaned down, lips brushing Gabriel's ear, "Yer gonna have our pups, love, gonna fuck ya enough to make sure of that." McCree leaned back and gave a sharp roll of his hips when Reyes clenched around them, gripping his shoulders to hold him in place, "Ya want that? The way yer squeezin' says ya do…"

Gabriel was overwhelmed. His whole body was hot. He was stretched wide, ass already dripping cum and about to get stuffed with more. His cock was aching to be touched, to be given any attention at all.

But Reyes realised then he really was in heat like he'd never experienced before, and he knew that in the end he was just a hole to fuck and fill until they'd knotted him. He _loved_ being used like this, but couldn't wait for that part.

He could tell they were both getting close, their growls and grunts getting louder and more wolf-like. Clenching and squeezing around them, he got the strength in his arms to push up off Jack, turning his head towards McCree. "Kiss me, Jess." Watching the Cowboy's sinful smile spread, he met his lips and started moaning into it as he gave in to the overwhelming sensations of them fucking him at the same time. Jack growled below him and squeezed his hips in a death-grip before shoving in hard and fast, burying himself fully beside McCree every time. Reaching back towards Jesse, he felt the man's metal hand grab his.

McCree took Gabriel's hand and laced their fingers, holding his hand tight and pressing it against his lower back as he alternated thrusts with Jack, angling himself like he knew Reyes loved, getting more moans out of him. "Tell us what ya want, Gabe…"

Finding his voice, Gabriel started with a whisper, gaining conviction as he continued, "I want… I want y'all to… to breed me. _Please_. Fucking love y’all filling me up…” Both men started growling deep in their chest, getting louder as they shoved into him harder, rhythms stuttering as they got close. When they both shoved in hard, getting themselves as deep as they could, he knew they were finished. He could feel them emptying their balls in him, could feel when their loads started leaking out and running down his balls.

But he didn't cum. He was right on the edge, so close, _so, so_ close. If they so much as touched his cock he'd blow right then.

After a few wordless minutes of them all panting, Reyes could hear talking and was unsure if it was for him, but he couldn't focus on it. He was lifted off Jack and laid down on his chest, ass lifted up high. He felt empty for a few seconds, but then a hand and tongue was on his balls, rubbing on them and giving each one thorough attention before the tongue invaded his hole. He reached back and threaded his fingers in Jesse's hair, listening to the young man moan and grunt as he ate him out. 

Both men's hands were all over him, and then a finger pushed in alongside the tongue, rubbing against his prostate and keeping him on edge as a metal hand grabbed his cock and stroked him slow, teasing and edging him, running a finger around his cockhead and doing everything to get him close, but not letting him finish.

"Damn Gabe, you did so good for us." Jack pressed a kiss to his mate's cheek, "We'll get you plugged up so you won't leak anymore, okay? Then we'll get you on the floor and shift."

Reyes chased the tongue and finger as they pulled out of him. He felt teeth nip both of his ass cheeks as something cool was pushed into him, filling and stretching him again.

Keeping his eyes closed, he sensed Jack and Jesse moving around the room and heard things being thrown on the floor. After a few moments of silence McCree rolled him over with a soft “C’mere” and a long kiss, grinning as he picked him up in a bridal carry. The younger man gently laid him down on their usual blanket, rearranging the pillows around him and getting him comfortable. "Ya feel alright love?"

Gabriel laced his fingers on Jesse's neck and pulled him into a kiss, whispering against his lips, "Yea, but I'll feel better with y'all in me again."

Jesse hummed low, grinning as he said, "Hmmmmm, wanna give that to ya, real bad. But," With a sharp inhale, Jesse stood, "We'll be right back, okay?"

Nodding, he laid back on a pillow and watched them leave the room. He knew Jack was going to get the usual stuff for his ruts: water, snacks, and new sheets. 

But he didn't want to wait any longer.

Reaching down, he felt the plug's flared base and started pushing on it, closing his eyes and arching his back, enjoying the feeling of it sinking a little deeper inside. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed his wrist and brought it above his head as a metal hand grabbed his other one and held them both above him.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Jesse scowling at him, "No touchin' yerself Gabriel, we're gonna take care of ya, promise."

He met the familiar lips with his, lazily kissing McCree and hissing as the plug was slowly pulled out. The metal hand left his wrists and his legs were pulled open.

Jesse whistled low, "Damn Gabe, you look so good like this." McCree ran his finger around Gabriel's hole, using his fingers to push their loads back into him as they leaked out, feeling his mate squeeze around his fingers and rock down on them. Pulling his fingers out, he positioned himself by Gabriel's head. "He's ready for ya…"

There were some heavy footsteps and panting from the hallway. Gabriel watched as Jack walked into the room, shifted into his white wolf. Morrison stalked closer, getting over him and staring down at him. There was a soft whine as the tip of Jack's cock pushed into him. He reached up and held onto his fur, "C'mon Jackie, fuck—"

Before Gabe could finish, McCree shoved his dick into his throat before pulling back to let him breathe. Rocking his hips gently into Gabriel's mouth, he watched as Jack slowly pushed in, savouring Gabe's wrecked ass. When Jack got to the knot, he pushed it in and pulled back fast. McCree lost his breath and shoved deep into Gabe's mouth at the sight of his lover's hole stretching around Jack's cock.

Morrison started speeding up, slowly giving in to the instincts fogging his mind and telling him to breed his mate. He could feel Jesse watching him, could sense the younger man was upset he didn't get their mate first like this. He could hear Reyes moaning around McCree as he fucked him harder, his mind screaming for him to just _breed_ , and then do it again. And again.

He felt his knot starting to catch when he'd pull out, it was getting harder to get it inside Gabriel. But he kept going, driving his knot deep every time, relishing in the cum-slick warmth of his mate. His wolf's deep desire to knock up Gabriel surfacing.

On one thrust, he couldn't get his knot in. So he pulled back a little and shoved harder. Jack could feel Gabe's hole stretching around him as he pushed, the muscle giving in and letting his knot side. He shoved balls deep right then, hilting himself inside Reyes completely, feeling his knot grow and lock them together. Jack threw his head back and howled in ecstasy, finishing inside Gabriel as the human's body locked down tight around him.

McCree pulled out of Gabe's mouth when Jack knotted him, giving him a kiss and reaching down to rub his stomach. He was pretty sure he could feel Jack inside him, the large wolf cock pulsing and pumping load after load into him as he whimpered and started licking their faces. "Damn, that's fuckin' hot, Jack givin' ya his pups." Below him, Gabriel let out a shaky sigh and reached up for Jesse. "C'mon love, you can take it all, know you can." He kissed him again, hand still rubbing his stomach. "You look so good takin' his knot. Can't wait to see you on mine, love, to be fillin' ya up."

"Shhhh, Jess, _please_." Reyes was out of breath. Jack was deep in him, knot pressing against his prostate, and _still_ emptying his balls. He could feel the pressure building inside and he just wanted some quiet to try and relax. "I love you, but your mouth doesn't stop. So just shut up, and kiss me." He reached up and grabbed Jesse's hair, pulling him down into a long, lazy, upside down kiss.

Jack let out a wheezy chuckle as he listened to Reyes, getting a glare from Jesse before Gabriel started kissing him. Laying his head on McCree's back as his mates made out, he huffed, getting his breath back as his mind cleared a little. He felt himself stop shooting, but knew they'd be tied together a little longer,

Listening to his mates humming and murmuring as they kissed planted a seed of jealousy in his mind. _He_ wanted to be kissing Gabriel. _He_ wanted to rub his stomach and praise his lover. 

Telling himself he'd get his turn, he felt his knot finally start to deflate. Wiggling his waist, he started pulling back, but his knot got caught on Gabriel's hole, making him gasp. Jack froze, whimpering at Jesse before trying to move again.

McCree realised Jack was trying to pull out, but couldn't. Kissing Gabriel one more time, he reached down to help, pushing his fingers into Reyes and tugging on Jack's cock, working it out. When the knot popped out, there was a soft moan of relief from both Gabriel and Jack. Jesse let out a long, low whistle as he watched Jack’s gallon of cum leak out of Gabe's puffy, twitching, gaped hole. "Fuck, Jack, you gave him so much…" 

Shifting back, Jack sat on his heels, staring at his work. "This old man's still got a few tricks, Jess." Reyes was well fucked and looked every inch of it. His hole was leaking cum, swollen and gaped open, and ready for another cock in him. Jack felt his eyes go heavy and he wore a lazy grin as he met Gabriel's eyes.

"C'mere Jack."

He followed the command without a second thought. He just listened. He'd never noticed how much of a pack they'd become, or how much Gabriel was truly the one in control of them both.

They'd do anything for him. 

He kissed his mate, placing kisses on his cheek as he moved to his ear, lips brushing it as he said, "Love you, Gabriel."

Reyes whispered back, "Love you, Jack…"

"My turn!" Jesse had moved and let Morrison take his place by Gabriel's head, watching as they whispered to each other. The view of Gabe's hole had him leaking, so he shifted and started licking up Jack's load as he listened to the older man praise Gabriel, quietly telling him not to cum before Jesse, to take McCree's knot and load.

How good he was being for them.

How he was going to be having their pups.

Lining himself up, McCree got his tip and a few inches in before stopping and licking Gabriel's cock as Jack started to jerk him off. He pushed in more, his swelling knot sliding into Gabriel's ass with ease.

Every time he pulled back, all he could smell was Jack's scent as more of him leaked out around his cock.

He couldn't stand it.

So he started fucking Gabriel harder and faster, the sounds of pants and growls filling the room.

Pulling almost all the way out, he waited a second before shoving in hard and deep, making Gabriel yell out his name and Jack grin up at him.

"He'd be a good Were in heat. Always desperate for another knot." Jack stopped holding the base of Gabe's dick in a ring, instead pushing a finger into him alongside Jesse. "Give him what he wants, Jess."

Gabriel had been making out with Jack as Jesse fucked him like his life depended on it. He felt McCree getting close, the faltering rhythm and growing knot. Then a finger pushing into him and curling. A hard pressure was pushing against his prostate, then lips were on his with a whisper, “ _Relax_ , _let Jesse in_.”

And when he did, it was both of their breaking points.

He felt Jesse's knot slip into him as the Were tried to push deeper, claws digging into the quilt and tearing it as he shoved harder. Gabe whimpered as he felt the knot expand and lock them together. Then the air was split with a piercing howl as McCree started cumming inside him. He could feel Jesse rocking back and forth, still trying to get deeper. Jack's hand was on his cock, jerking him hard as the knot abused his prostate and pushed him over the edge.

He yelled out wordlessly as Morrison worked his cock hard, grip tightening and twisting his wrist as he got to the head, getting him to the edge and pushing him over. He felt hot, thick streaks of cum land on his face, chest, and stomach as he painted himself white. Jack kept jerking him off, wringing everything out of him and whispering in his ear. "Let it _alllll_ out. You did so good for us, Gabe…" 

McCree was still in him, he could feel the younger Were throbbing and filling him more and more. Jesse licked his chest and stomach, cleaning him off. Reaching, he grabbed Jesse by his neck fur and pulled him down for a kiss. "Love you, Jesse, so damn much."

Letting go of Gabriel's softening dick, Jack brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean with a hum before reaching down to press on his mate's stomach. He could faintly feel Jesse's cock throbbing and pulsing hard inside Reyes. The young Were was still going, overstimulating Gabe from the inside, giving him full-body shivers as he came down from his orgasm. Humming, he gave Gabe a kiss and rubbed his stomach with a little worry. “You’re getting full and he’s still going, you gonna be okay?” Jack listened to McCree’s worried whimpering echoing the question as Reyes nodded and pulled Jack into a breathless kiss.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, let him have his first rut, Morrison. You were the same way, y’know.” Gabriel let go of Jesse and let out a deep sigh. "Just won't be able to walk for a few days. You two owe me." He was drained from the edging and orgasm. His mind was empty, but he knew they'd be tied together a while longer as McCree licked his face and chest, nuzzling against his neck. 

Gabriel ran a hand through Jesse's fur, twisting his fingers in it before reaching for Jack with his other. Looking between them, he met Jesse's questioning, wolf-like caramel browns and Jack's soft, baby blues. He cleared his throat and said, "Jack. Jesse. Next rut, y'all are fucking each other." Jack pressed a kiss to his forehead and chuckled, Jesse doing the same as best he could as a wolf. Gabriel continued, "But y'all wanting me to have your pups," he sighed heavily, "That's pretty damn hot."

Above him, Jesse adjusted some and grumbled as he leaned back, and then grabbed Gabriel's waist gingerly, pushing him away as he started trying to pull out.

Reyes grunted when Jesse moved, the knot catching and tugging for a second as the cock left him with a soft _pop_. He felt empty, his ass was sore, and he knew he was leaking cum, but all he wanted to do was sleep. Growling turned to humming as McCree shifted back. He felt the younger man lie down on his right side and drape an arm over his chest.

On his left, Morrison mirrored Jesse, both men pressing against him and wanting as much sweaty, hot, skin contact as possible. He turned his head to look at Jesse, but lips pressed against his before he could say anything. When they pulled apart, Jesse put his hand on his cheek, "Love ya, Gabe. Mean it."

"Know you do. Love you too, Jess."

Behind him Jack pressed kisses down his neck, whispering against his skin, "C'mon Jess, let's get him in bed."

Gabriel shook his head, snuggling against Jesse's chest as the younger wrapped his arms around him and held him close, "Don't want to, Morrison. Just let me sleep.”

Jack huffed and stood, “Fine.”

Reyes watched him walk around the bed, knowing what he was going to get and what was coming next. “C’mon Jack, don’t have to fucking feed me like a damn baby.”

“Just eat the jerky and drink the damn water, Reyes.”

Morrison sat down and crossed his legs, putting a few pieces of beef jerky in front of him along with a large canteen of water.

“Eat and drink. For me at least.”

Pushing to sit up, Gabe grabbed the jerky and ate it, squinting at Jack as he chewed it. When he grabbed the canteen, he turned it up and chugged the water in a few gulps, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Here you go, Jack.”

“Thank you. Now lay down, I’m gonna go cook something to eat.”

Behind him Jesse cleared his throat, “Breakfast!”

“Duly noted, Jess.” Morrison stood and got to the door. “And get him in bed, he’s deadweight when he’s asleep on you.”

Grumbling, Gabriel flashed his middle finger, “Fuck you, Morrison.” He laid down on Jesse’s chest, ear pressed against it. He could hear McCree’s heart beating, and his own heart melted when it sped up as he pressed a kiss to his skin. “You ripped the quilt, Cowboy.”

“Should’ve known you’d notice that.” Jesse let a deep growl rumble in his chest, “Give me yer sewing kit and I’ll fix it tomorrow. Promise.”

Sighing, Gabe nodded, "Sure you will, Jess, sure you will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure I like how this chapter came out, _but_ I just could not stop writing and editing and changing it, so I'm just going to post it now and hope everyone likes it. I really like what I was going for but I don't know if I hit it right.
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long, life has been messing with me. Moved out, got a new position at work, was just really so busy and stressed AND I couldn't actually figure out how this chapter.
> 
> But after this, I do have a CamSiteAU I'm working on for McR76 along with the final part of "Careers" _and_ a Vampyr fic I'm also working on....
> 
> So if any of that sounds good, be on the lookout. Been wanting to do Vampyr for awhile, so I'm real excited about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have more McR76 stuff on [my profile ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkordeSoldat/works)if you're into that grouping. I have a twitter where I sometimes make threads about thoughts and stuff ([@Lundinstrom_AD](https://twitter.com/Lundinstrom_AD)).
> 
> Hope you maybe liked this.


End file.
